


Eyes Forward

by cardigan_carm



Series: Eyes Forward [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Bittersweet, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epiphany, Established Relationship, IgNoct, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Miscommunication/Things Unsaid, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, Smut, Unresolved Tension, actions speak louder than words, forbidden relationship, no beta we die like men, story about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Continuation ofBefore Departure, where it follows the guys through the events of the game.Ignis and Noctis are trying to understand one another and overcome everything that is thrown at them.Nothing is clear and isn't as it should be but will they overcome? Will love be realized?**Sadly this is discontinued**





	1. Prologue - On the Road (Day 00)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis' POV

This never sat right with me, how the lay of this fell about. Why hadn’t I noticed until now?

That’s right, I was allowing myself to be distracted and not seeing all, as I should have been. How foolish! My eyes will remain forward from now on. 

We stand before the Lucian King, he fixes us with a regal stare as we are in the throne room about to embark on our journey to Altissia. Noctis is at the head of our quartet, we three flank his sides and back, waiting for our King to address us.

“The decreed hour is come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis.” Regis eyes narrow in on his son, as Noct seems to fidget under the stare and authoritative tone his father uses. 

He bows as if remembering some of the etiquette he had been taught. “Thank you –, your Majesty.” He’s upright again, his gaze searching his father, the king, before he can do anything else Regis speaks once more.

“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods.”

Noct was dismissed before he could say anything else, eyes conveying discontentment. “Right,” he says simply as he moves, turning on his heels and leaves. Gladiolus is directly behind, he brushes pass, bumping the Shield as we regard the king. 

Gladio grunts, and looks to Noct’s retreating form before he gives a deep bow toward his Majesty, I follow keeping my eyes forward. I bow as well, while Prompto is scrambling, a quick bow of his own. We leave wordlessly, catching up to Noct as we vacate the throne room. 

The three of us walk, keeping pace with Noctis’ stroll as he slowly leads the way in front. He’s silent, not striving to make conversation at the moment. He’s taking in his childhood home, he knew he’d be moving back once married. His head hangs, no doubt playing over the _brief_ interaction with his father, he always did wished they could spend more time together.

A son does need his father. 

And a father needs his son. 

Strange –, that the King would not see Noctis married, every parent would fight for the chance, especially our King. He was such a doting father when time permitted, if Regis wasn’t king he would give Noctis the world, but he had a heavy responsibility to his people, so his son came second to those needs most times. 

This treaty was first priority, I suppose. More so than his son’s up and coming wedding. King Regis was duty bound like so many of us.

Blinking out of my musings, the doors opens for us as we go ambling out, towards the royal drive. Sun bright above, weather fair as we were in the shadows of the looming Citadel. Cor waiting at the bottom of the steps with our escort (limo). He was to drive us to the Regalia’s location, it was at one of the less used exit points of Insomnia. 

“Well, princes will be princes.” Prompto said, trying to break the ice a bit as it had been too quiet and the fact we were almost to the limousine. 

Everything felt off, like something wasn’t right, but I’m unsure what. I couldn’t locate the pulse of it. “So much for royal protocol,” I say as this was not typical. 

“Not like you had to deliver a formal address,” Gladio says offhandedly, rolling one of his shoulders. That is true I guess, a bit of informality is fine from time to time, I presume. 

“Your Highness!” That’s Drautos, the Kingsglaive Captain calling Noct to attention. We all pause and turn to look up the stairs. A sigh leaves Noct as his eyes land on his father hobbling towards us with Drautos at his side.

“What now?” Noct mumbles, sounding slightly put off. He’s been in a mood all morning, it was probably due to the lack of sleep and the fact he was trying to hide his slight limp. I was too rough on him last night, but he wanted me to make him tired, I did as requested. Not to mention, he was on the cusp of marriage, his mind was heavy to say the least. I watch as Noctis comes up the stairs, swiftly. 

The King holds his hand up, halting his son from getting any closer as the Prince pauses before his father. “I fear I have left too much unsaid.” His green eyes look solely to his heir before flicking to the three of us before being trained on his son once more as they walk and talk. “You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”

A slight noise leaves Noct, it sounded like the beginnings of a chuckle as he was a bit sarcastic. “You’re one to talk.”

The King regards the three of us with a single moment, his eyes toggle once more to Noct before finally landing on us once more. “I ask not that you guide my wayward son.” In that moment I felt he was staring straight at me, “merely that you remain at his side.”

“Indeed, your Grace.” I say this as I bow, holding it. In my heart it was a solemn vow. Slowly, I raise, I could see Noct glance at me from the corner of his eye, he rolls those blue orbs looking disconsolate in that moment as he places a hand on his hip. Posture sassy. 

“We’ll see the Prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we see.” Gladiolus gives his own bow as well.

Noctis gives a slow disapproving shake of his head.

“Yeah, what he said.” Prompto pipes up giving a quick shallow bow of his own. 

The Prince is impatient, it’s written all over his face as he turns giving his back to his father. “Hate to break this up, but Cor’s got the motor running. Drautos!” He lifts his arm in a lazy wave towards the Kingsglaive Captain. “He’s in your hands,” he begins to walk down the steps. 

“And another thing.” Regis imploringly calls, Noct pauses looking back at his father once again. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” Even from where I’m at a sarcastic smirk paints across Noct’s face as he goes loafing up the stairs once more.

In a grandioso gesture, that exudes flare and vivaciousness, lets his arm cut the air before he gives a deep bow, his hand resting on his stomach. “Your Majesty, as well.” He peaks up under his raven colored bangs. The jackass! “Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.” 

I had long since turned away from his obnoxious display, I could hear the smirk in his voice. If he’s irritable he shouldn’t take it out on the King! The man was just trying to see him off!

“You have no cause for concern.” Regis answers simply.

“Nor do you,” the Prince’s tone serious from the sound of it.

“Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back.”

There’s a click of his tongue, hands on his hip and his head tipped to the side. “You think I would?” He’s incredulous in the moment. 

I observe this from the bottom of the stairs, watching the exchange between father and son, their voices carrying in the deathly quiet of the royal drive. 

A grimace, though brief comes to the King’s face, but it could have been a trick to the eye to anybody else, but me, I caught the expression. The King, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII rounds on his son, fixing him in a steady gaze, not breaking contact as if this would be the last he would see of his son.

“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.”

“Don’t know about you, but I’m ready as I’ll ever be.” Noct tries to turn to leave again. 

“Take care on the long road,” Noct pauses mid-step, as if sensing something in his father’s voice, his head slowly turns. The King takes strong regal strides even with cane in hand. “Wheresoever you should go,” he straightens towering over his son. “The line of Lucis goes with you,” cane shuffling to other hand, he places his dominate hand on Noct’s slight shoulder looking his son in the eye. “Walk tall, my son.” His parting words, sounding so bittersweet to the ears.  
\--

I should be terrified, but currently, I am not for some peculiar reason with Prompto at the helm and all. I sat back arm resting on the window sill as we had the top down on the Regalia, the windshear felt wonderful and was cooling. I detested being hot unnecessarily. 

“So like any of you guys ever been out of the city?” Prompto asked, bouncing in his seat as he rested both hands at the top of the steering wheel. Music playing from his phone as its connected to the car’s stereo, but its low volume and not blasting, just merely background noise as it mingles with the purr of the Regalia and swooshing air. 

“No,” Gladio says without so much as anything else added. 

“I have, but that was when I was a kid. Never left since,” Noctis said softly into his hand, but it was loud enough for all to hear.

My eyes cock up, looking into the rearview, the way the blonde had it set gave me clear sight of his Highness. He was leaned on his window sill, his mouth resting into the palm of his hand and his eyes looking out, lowered thoughtfully. He was remembering those times, they were ingrained in Noct, during that time he was attacked by the daemon Marilith, and then he was whisked away to Tenebrae for healing and recovery as he had slipped into a coma around that time. 

I couldn’t be with him then, I was a child and stuck in Insomnia. Powerless. 

His blue eyes shift and they look towards the mirror, and he stares at me. I at him, but I quickly glimpse away as it wouldn’t be appropriate to keep such contact. I banish the thoughts, as I focus on the road, though Noctis’ eyes haunt me in that moment.

“Yeah,” Prompto says. “I’ve been outside the city once, but that was like sooo long ago! I was practically a baby,” he chuckled, always the cheerful joy of our group. “Haven’t left once since then, so I’m thinkin’ that this is my official first time traveling out the city! And I get to do it with my bros!”

“Lucky us,” Gladio says satirically, but he reaches forward and pats the blonde’s shoulder. His actions showing that he was pleased by Prompto’s words, the youngest gives a little chuckle as he drives.

“Yeah, I know right. So, how about you Iggy?” Those bright, but sleepy lidded blue eyes look towards me. My head tilts as I look at the skinny blonde thoughtfully.

“I’ve haven’t had the pleasure till now.” 

“Okay, so ‘no’ like Gladio.” He sums up.

“Specs was too busy as a kid, he’s been workin’ hard since I’ve met him.” Noctis says as he pushes from the door and leans forward, wild hair peaking between the driver’s and my own seat. “He’s never had time for much, except duty, wonder what he’ll do with himself now? He’ll probably be saltier since he has no court matters to attend to now.”

I roll my eyes and sigh, a snicker is heard from the backseat from Gladio. Prompto blows a raspberry, trying to stifle his own laughter. Noct gives an audacious smirk up at me, I look at him flatly and remain silent. I will not feed into this, I tell myself.

From there the conversation falls and the music continues, it fills the void for us. It seemed like the landscape outside changes, melting away and being replaced with scrolling desert, structures scattered about along craggy mountain sides as they were scars from the war thirty years ago. 

We shouldn’t be too far from Hammerhead garage –.

I glance at my phone, using the GPS to see we were well outside of the Cavaugh Region and passed the boarder of Leide which will soon be Niflheim territory once the signing and marriage happen. I sigh, lost in thought once more –.

“It’s been some while, do you remember the last time you saw Lady Lunafreya?” I ask, but I already knew the answer. 

I honestly don’t know why I said it, it just poured out of me mechanically. I guess, I needed a break from my contemplations, there were so many little nuances I kept sensing, seeing the fraying of the threading, if you will. Today, was a strange day; first the king, the treaty, and the marriage, all of it didn’t seem right. To me, it appeared as a puzzle with pieces missing. I do not appreciate pieces missing –.

Perhaps, I was overthinking things or was I trying to find faults, now that I was viewing the situation differently, between, Noct and I. I was trying to distract myself, I didn’t want to think about Noct and what transpired the previous night. I awoken from my musings as Noct responded.

“About twelve years ago –?” It was slight, but the hesitating quizzical tone was used. Noctis was curious on why I would query such, he knew I was aware of the answer.

The driver lit up. “That would make you – eight!” Prompto said excitedly as he turned his head looking back at his bestie. I sharpen my eyes, looking at that chocobo blonde before me and point, exuding calm (cold) authority. He reacts automatically and looking towards the road once more.

“Hope she hasn’t gotten her hopes up,” Gladio says looking in Noct’s direction, I watch the two from the rearview. 

“Ooh!” Prompto instigating a little bit, and chuckles as he leans his head down. What the devil is his problem, keep your eyes on the bloody road! I think.

“Why not,” Noct looks to Gladio as he’s leaning in his direction, but leans forward as he regards Prompto’s snigger. “Calm yourself,” he states to the blonde before he’s fixing his gaze on his bodyguard. 

Pointing in Noct’s face, Gladio gives ‘sage’ words of wisdom, or so he thinks. “Try and keep it together when you meet her.” Not taking kindly to the advice, the Prince glares, leaning forward as he fronts Gladiolus, invading his space. The older man simply makes a face as if he’s dealing with an annoying puppy.

Prompto watches from the rearview, obviously finding this entertaining.

“She’ll expect to meet a fine young prince.” I interject before either could say more.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” he can be so cheeky, I swear.

“We don’t have time for all that,” I say looking back over my shoulder with a raised brow and flat voice, hopefully he understands his contemptuousness is not needed –, “but this is your wedding we’re talking about, Noct.” I turn fully looking at him.

A smile plays on his face, it almost appears secretive and our eyes connect for the first real time today. “Knew that too,” he drew as the smile changes to a snarky grin. Cheeky brat! Prompto tries and fails, chortle turning into full on laughter as a frown makes home on his Highness’ face. He looks to the driver. “You really gotta calm down,” he tells him.

Right then a loud bang sounds, the car backfires, making our smooth ride stutter and jerk. “Uh,” Prompto makes a concerned noise. Another one sounds, like firecrackers popping and the car slowly dies as black smoke is coming from out tailpipes. “Uh oh!”

“What do you mean ‘uh oh’?” Gladio grabs hold of the driver’s seat, using it to hoist up so he can peer over. Amber eyes scanning the dashboard.

Noct leans back crossing his arms. “I think I know,” he says smartly but doesn’t elaborate. 

Do tell, echoes in my mind, but the only thing I manage is a groaning-sigh. Of all things to go wrong today on our first day out! Blast it all!

“Hey chocobo butt,” Gladio says, still hovering over Prompto’s seat. “Steer the car towards the side of the road, don’t wanna be rear ended.”

“Dude! Seriously?! Chocobo butt, how rude!” He pouts, but steers the car like he was instructed. “I know, I just learned how to drive like a month ago, but can you like chill?” He tells Gladio as he fans him away, not happy with the Shield. “Besides who the heck is going to rear end us out here, there’s like no traffic,” he mumbles to himself as he frowns.

The oldest laughs, but falls back into his seat as he finds an upset Prompto hilarious. 

“Guys, just so y’know, never talk about Prom’s hair, negatively. It’s his pride and joy,” Noct says with a small laugh. 

I don’t have time for this! 

I move, opening my door and go round front. “Please pull the key from the ignition for now.” I instruct as I reach to open the hood to get a closer look at what we’re dealing with. I normally service my own car, this one should be easy to figure out. 

“It’s out Iggy!”

“Thank you Prompto! Hmm, let’s see.” I lift up the hood and peer down. “Hmm?” I hum and place my hands on my hips. “Oh dear,” I frown. I’ve never seen anything like this before, so advance, I should have known the Regalia would be out of this world. It was a one of a kind, a custom-classic, nothing else like it out there in Eos. I lower the hood carefully and deliver a leveled gaze at the threesome in the car. “Gentlemen,” I say pushing up my spectacles before bracing the hood and leaning. “We will need to call Hammerhead, see if they can tow us. I’ll follow up with them,” I say. 

Pulling out my phone and taking a few steps away, I grimace. Can’t be! No service, I look about and indeed there’s no cell towers to be seen. Only busted landline telephone poles, this place truly outdated! I hold my phone above, pacing to see if I can get a signal. 

“Iggy! Do you not have a signal?” Gladio asks as he hops out and pulls out his own phone. “Damn, I’m the same!”

“What the! No way! That’s like never happen before! This place is hell!” Prompto squawks as he's still in the diver seat, but standing on his knees as he’s facing the backseat as he’s lamenting over his smartphone. 

Noct glances about, not making a move to check his phone, as he nestles into his seat and begins to close his eyes. “Let me know when you get a signal,” he sighs as he found a comfortable spot, readying for a nap.

A groan leaves me, I am dealing with children!

Coming over to the back passenger side, I place my hand lightly on Noctis’ shoulder. “No, your highness, you don’t get to rest. I’m afraid we’ll need your help.”

One blue eye cracks open and he pouts. “Help? With what?” 

“We’re not far from our rendezvous point, Hammerhead is some odd miles that way. I assume, over the horizon.” I point. “We need you to help push the Regalia,” I say. A mild look of horror washes over Noct’s face and his lips shrink to a pucker as he pales. “Just to be for sure, we’ll glance the map before we get started.” I say as there’s a paper map in the glove box.

“Uh oh Iggy,” Gladio starts, standing beside me. “Haven’t you learned yet, our delicate flower doesn’t do hard labor. Lazy ass always skippin’ out on trainin’.”

I turn, smirking as I regard Gladio. “Well, this will make up for any recent trainings he has missed, won’t it Noct?”

An exasperated sigh leaves his Highness and he scratches his head, not happy with this outcome.  
\--

A car can be heard coming up on our rear, I can see the shadow of Gladiolus’ form trying to wave it down as I’m settled in the driver’s seat. The car honks and passes us by, flooring it as if to avoid us. 

A loud yawn leaves Noct, as Gladio comes over to me. “I think we can forget about hitching our way there –. Thought people were friendly outside the city.”

I rested my hands and head on the steering wheel, it’s so unbearably hot, the desert scorching and no breeze. “You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers.” 

“Mm, just gonna have to push her all the way.” He begins to stretch getting ready to start pushing once more. Break time is over.

Dramatic as always, that Prompto. “I’ve already push myself – to the brink of death.” I can’t see him, but I was told earlier he was laying in the road. He’s an odd fellow, surprised he hasn’t melted to the pavement. 

The Shield is rounding up the troops, he pats Noct on the back. “Oh, get up.” Nudges (kicks) the blonde’s booted foot. “C’mon, car isn’t gonna move itself.”

“Ouch!” Prompto yelps, but staggers up along with Noctis. “Sheesh!” He begrudgingly comes to the car as he groans in annoyance. He’s putting up more fuss that our lazybones Prince. “I thought the _car_ was supposed to move _us_.” 

“Wouldn’t that be nice –.” Noct’s exclaims with a bored tone, as he comes over to my side.

“Can it.” The two youngest groan, showing their displeasure. “Ready –. Steady –. PUUUUSHH!!” Slowly the car lurches and moves forward. The three struggle as I steer the car straight.

“Un. Believable,” Noct groans and I fight the sudden grin from forming on my face. 

“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?” Gladio teased, though sounding strained. 

“We let ourselves get carried away,” trying to keep the focus on the situation, but I was subtly letting Prompto know he should have paid better attention to the car while he drove.

“Look, these things happen!” He tried to defend.

“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen,” the bodyguard says, as his voice is straining. The heavy car was even a struggle for him.

“Gladio, do me a favor,” Noct says with more energy than I am used to hearing in his voice.

“What?!”

“Push this thing by yourself!”

“All by myself?” Oh, this could potentially turn bad, but I’m not going to say anything atall, well not yet anyways.

“You won’t even notice if we just let go,” Prompto teases the big man.

“Promptoo,” he growls. “Don’t even think about it!” I can’t tell if he’s really mad or just simply struggling. 

“Save some breath for pushiing,” emphasizes on the last word. 

“Ignis! C’mon – time to switch!” His Highness is none too pleased. I am enjoying this.

“Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!” Gladio growls from the back. 

“And it’s my turn, Noct.” Prompto almost sing-songs. 

“His ‘turn’.” I mock.

“Ohn, my hands are killing me!” The small blonde whines.

“You rather I kill you with mine?” Gladio is so done with all of them, but to be honest it didn’t take much for him to get to that point sometimes.

“Easy there, tough guy.”

“Any luck?” Noct asks me as I’ve called Hammerhead once more, I finally found a signal but their landline was busy. 

“Only a busy signal.” I hung up, I would try again later.

“Hold the phone – is it just me, or was it supposed to be way closer?” I raise a brow hearing that come from the gunslinger.

“I assure you, the map is correct,” I look over at Prompto and roll my eyes at him. 

“The map said Hammerhead was right there.” Noct says.

“Literally next door.” Prompto adds. 

“Looks that way on the map of the world,” Gladio answers sarcastically. 

It’s quiet for a few moments, as if Gladio’s words were sinking in for the two. “The world’s a big old place.” Noctis finally says as a car drives by.

“Filled with wonders.” I add with a small smile, still enjoying myself as I stay comfortable in my seat as I steered. I should crack open an Ebony.

“Tell that to my legs,” Prompto pouts. 

“You guys even pushing,” Gladio asks. 

“Hard as I can!” Again the blonde is cheerful sounding.

“With everything I got,” Noct answers back, sounding cheeky as always.

“We’ll be there in no time,” I guarantee softly.  
\--

We arrived, all of them were weary and exhausted at this point, needing a good meal and something cool to drink. Prompto was nearly collapsed on the ground while Noct’s sat on the ground in the shade of the car. Gladio was bracing the trunk of the car, panting and dripping with sweat.

“Hey there, y’all kept a girl waitin’!” A twangy voice called out as a beautiful woman came sauntering up, a bit of car grease smudged on her face and body. I look to see Prompto spring up, watching as she waved and strutted up to the car. His look instantly changed to surprise to a grinning leer in a matter of seconds, his gaze sweeping over her exposed skin. She began to look at each of us, trying to discern something, front leaned forward and backside arched without notice. “Noow, which one’s the Prince?” Noct pops up instantly, he’s unfazed by her beauty, but Gladio and Prompto aren’t. 

If I were any closer I’d smack Prompto, he shouldn’t ogle, that’s impolite. Even Gladio was being respectful. 

“Aha!” She came strolling towards the back end of the car, but staying opposite of the Prince. “Hello, your Highness. Congrats on your wedding!”

“Not hitched just yet,” he was quick to let this woman know that little detail.

She doesn’t seem detoured from his quick dismissal. “Lady Lunafreya’s groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead.” She places here hands on her hips, while a slightly troubled look crosses Noctis’ face. 

“Apologies for taking so long,” I supply. She gives a slight giggle, waving my apology away. 

“You’d best save your apologies for Paw-paw.” She not paying any attention to us as she inspects the Regalia, tracing it with a gloved hand and looking it over.

“Well, that makes you –?” Gladio inquires as he’s watching her.

“Cindy –,” she gives a little nod, smile playing on her pink lips. “Cid’s grease monkey granddaughter,” she points at herself while looking to Gladio. She offers another tiny smile before a new gruff sounding voices gripes at us.

“Roll ‘er in while I’m still young!” A little old man, who looked to had seen better days, waltz up, eyeballing all of us and appearing very unimpressed. Cindy’s watching her grandfather as he comes closer. “Didn’t yer daddy tell ya? She’s a custom classic, not some beat-up ol’ clunker.” His eyes are on the car as he makes his round of it before they shift up and away. He eventually fixes his tired eyes on Noctis, his look changes, eyes becoming beady. “Prince Noctis.”

“Uh, yeah.” Noct regards him, expression, I could imagine, was him trying to gauge the old man himself.

“’Prince,’” he grits out the one word bitterly as he lowers his head. “Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him.” He was no longer staring at the Prince, instead he begins pacing the car again.

“What?” Shock and confusion came tumbling out in the one word. Noct wasn’t for sure if an insult had been issued as he watched the short man walking around the car.

“You got a long way to go, son. And that slack jaw’s gettin’ you nowhere fast.” He fondly touches over the sleek lines of the Regalia. “She’s gonna take a while. Y’all get her in and run along,” Cid dismissed us without another look. 

Cindy lets out heavy sigh and her shoulders slump for a moment, obviously, her Paw-paw is displeased with us. She looks back at the four of us. “Y’all heard him! Let’s get movin’.” Waving us to follow.  
\--

We had just spoke to Cindy after the car was squared away, we found out why the price was ‘jacked up' (as Prompto would say). Cid wanted us to prove ourselves, with some guidance from Cindy (and a loan of money) we knew what we needed to do. We also quickly found out that beyond Insomnia’s walls, that Lucian credits were not accepted, apparently Gil was the only currency accepted. What a lawless land!

Goodness we were ill-prepared for this journey. Why weren’t we informed properly?!

So, after establishing important matters we went into the convenience store, quickly discovering they sold more than snacks and motor oil. Luckily, for us we didn’t need to purchase a map, since Cindy gave us a more up-to-date one versus the one we had on hand. 

Instantly, Prompto nabs Noct by the shoulder hauling him over and they began to peruse the snacks, while I looked over any necessities we may need as we would be on foot for a small amount of time, I was entrusted with the funds. Gladio checking as well, eyes scanning, he paused standing off to the side of the counter as he gazing behind it.

“Iggy,” he called with a little wave and I came over. He pointed. “Look,” he said with a raised brow and head tilt. “Since we gotta be a hired hand for the ol’ man and lil’ lady, we should stock up on some curatives.” I nod as I trace my chin.

“Yes, we should, though it is steep in price. We only have a thousand gil, we’ll definitely stay away from the elixirs for now, we’ll stick with potions and hi-potions. Hopefully we won’t need them,” I rock on my heels still cupping my chin. “I’ll buy us some, can you talk to the locals and see what pest have been plaguing the area, it’s best to have intel.” I say with a pointed finger.

Gladio nods, smirking at me, he begins to walk backwards, before turning away. “On it,” he says as he commences to walk out. It seems like the worthwhile items are behind the counter, I hum thoughtfully. 

If I purchase four potions and two hi-potions that will leave us four-hundred gil left, hmm do we need anything else? My eyes scan behind the counter, the clerk gives me a friendly unarmed smile and I give a small nod, giving my own smile as I browse, then my brows raise and I lean in. A mobile transceiver! “Excuse me,” I call over and the clerk smiles and awakens. 

“Yessir,” he says as he comes down the line of the counter, his own accent a heavy country one. 

“That transceiver there, do locals need it?” I ask curiously.

“Yessir, they do,” he said leaning on the counter. “I’m guessin’ your from tha big city –,” I nod and he nods back. “I figured,” he smiles before reaching for the device and handing it to me to review it. “That there is the only way to stay in touch out here. There ain’t no cell towers out here and mountains can block them phones from getting a signal. I would suggest gettin’ one of those, especially around these and neighboring parts. It’s thin enough ta slip in your phone.”

“How much?”

“Weeell,” he drew with a small grimace. “They usually go for three-hundred gil per one.” I place the package down. “Wait now, I’ll cut you a deal since you’re pullin’ that job for ol’ man Cid.” Word travels fast. “I’ll charge you just a hundred gil for four of ‘em as long as you follow through on getting’ rid of them Reapertails, they’ve been terrorizing us for some time, I tell you what.”

I nod and agree easily. “Understood, I’ll take the transceivers along with four potions and two hi-potions.” I tell him and he nods, right then, there’s a commotion next to me as Noct and Prompto drop a mountain of junk onto the counter and look at me imploringly. “Thank you,” I tell the man helping me as I glance at the two. I let out a sigh and my face pinches. “No,” I say and turn away.

Prompto whines and Noct glares, the two younger men hit me with big blue eyes and I take a step away from them. They move in, getting into my space. 

“Iggyyy!” The blonde keens achingly as if in pain.

“Ignissss,” the Prince drones as his brows flatten further against his eyes. Giving me the dead eyes. 

Gods, they’re annoying, especially when they work as a team. “Fine! One item each,” you brats! I think agitatedly as I push up my spectacles. 

“Yay!!” Prompto cheers and begins rummaging to find the perfect snack out of the pile of garbage and Noct following suit.  
\--

We all had the transceivers implanted in our phones now, this was a gods send. 

We only have two-fifty now in currency, this is a very rough start. We’ll never make it to Altissia, this way! I groan as we’re in the parking lot, crossing it. “Okay which way?” Prompto asks around a sugary dusted pastry in his mouth.

Gladio had the map as the two younger men snacked already on their junk food. “Westward, it’s about a quarter klick,” he said as it would be best to trust his navigation skills. 

“Hm,” Noctis hums as he chews before swallowing. “Sooo that way huh, westward is pretty general sounding. Do you know where you’re going?” He asks and Gladio shoots him a pointed look. 

“Better than you tiny,” he fires back and begins to lead. “I spoke to the locals like Iggy asked and found that the Reapertails travel in packs and they keep to three key areas. We should check out each spot and go from there,” he folds up the map, stuffing it in a back pocket. “For efficiency’s sakes, we’ll go west before heading south. Then lastly, east, that way we can come back to Hammerhead and report in if it isn’t too late.”

“Good work Gladio, we should move quickly and wrap this up before nightfall. I suggest, we make it back here for camp and take refuge in that RV before it’s occupied.” We’re walking briskly now. “A word of caution,” I say and all eyes land on me. “Please be mindful of your surroundings and the creatures out here, they are more afraid of us than we are of them. Keep that in mind and if we can avoid fighting then please do so. We should only engage if we are in true danger.”

“Ignis is right,” Gladio says looking at the two eating. “This will be a true test of your combat skills you two. Noct you stay close to Ignis and me, Prompto you keep back if you can. Don’t want you mauled out there on the first go. Besides, we have limited supplies as is.”

“Okay, okay we got it Mom and Dad, jeez!” Noct gripes already tired from hearing us. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Indeed –.

We sprinted, not fully running, but keeping a steady yet hurried pace. We were working against time as, there was no luxury to take one’s time as the sun was slowly approaching the horizon. Travelling across the desert terrain, the landscape though dry and heated was still beautiful in that dusty rustic feel, but I couldn’t linger long on these thoughts as we came upon our first nest of Reapertails, we four ducked behind a fair sized rock formation as we kept from the perimeter. 

“We should flank them from behind,” I spy over my shoulder. “That way we have the element of surprise and do a preemptive strike.” I keep my eye out, looking and seeing about four. “There’s four loafing about, it’d do you two well to follow Gladio and my lead.” I stay crouch and begin to move, with the larger man doing so, as well as the two younger frowning, but follow —.

Taking out this nest and the next was uneventful, they fell easily with little trouble and we were on our way to the third location, Gladio leading us towards it. The sun was sinking vastly behind the dusky horizon. We didn’t have much day light left, but we had plenty of time still.

There was less area to hide behind, the geography was flat with none too many advantage points, and we hid near an abandon shack. I frowned looking around.

“Doesn’t seem like we can sneak around this time.” Prompto said before I could voice this. He pushes away from the abandon establishment and grins at us. “So, I’m thinkin’ I’ll be bait and then you guys come in with blades blazing and swinging. Bam, boom and pow, we’ve cleaned up shop and head back to Hammerhead.” 

Raising his hand, he summons his gun with white-blue light, he makes a small little chuckle and rushes off before we can stop him.

Damnit Prompto, I wasn’t done accessing the area.

“Hey stupid wannabe spiders over here,” he taunts which it is wasted on the Reapertails. The four look to him, raising from their laid position and stand on their legs. The arachnids begin to scuttle quickly towards Prompto, pincher up and tails ready to deliver a deadly sting.

Suddenly, there’s another, standing up and away from the others, it’s in Prompto’s blind spot!

My eyes widen, he can’t stop that one! It’s too close! “NOCT,” I yell as I see him push away from our hiding spot, against the shack.

“On it!!” He growled out.

He’s upright and reacting with speed and accuracy, he had a sword in hand, instantly materialized and he throws it. Aim dead-on as he vanishes in flecks and streams of blue tinted light, afterimage left behind, and the sword flies passed Prompto getting the rouge beast as Noct appears before Prompto, taking hold of the blonde as if the sword itself is still drawing him to it. They both go with the momentum and are safely away, the sword had hit its target. The lone Reapertail, shrieking as the blade sunk deep into its body.

Gladio and I had already sprang into action, as we cleaved and sunder the four as they had paused in confusion from Noct’s flashy save. 

A shot rang out and the last creature fell before Gladio’s feet. I let out a breath and look pointedly at the blonde as he was held against the Prince. 

Before, I could finish collecting myself, Gladio is marching over with full intent on laying some heavy words on the gunslinger. I let out another breath and decided to head over, just in case.

“PROMPTO! What the shit was that, trying to kill yourself on the first day out?!” He is all roar and furious.

The freckled blonde, shrinks and pulls closer to Noctis. “No I,” that is all the words he gets out.

“Sure as hell seems like it! Never do something that impulsive again, ya hear?! If we ever get into a situation like that again you don’t damn well go rouge, got it?!” Gladiolus seethes, but looks to be calming down as his anger was derived from concern.

Prompto is looking small, not seeing that the Shield was worried, only thinking he was angry. Instead guilt is painted over his face as he thins his lips and mouth turned down at the corners. “I’m sorry Gladio, guys.” He finally whispers as he looks to each of us. “I’ll be sure to leave the ideas to Iggy,” he’s fidgeting. 

Noct is frowning as well. “Hey,” he says letting his best friend go and taking hold of those exposed arms. “If you have an idea, just spring it on us first before you go through with it, okay?” Prompto nods. “Gladio was just worried is all,” and the youngest seemed shocked to hear that and turns looking at the oldest of our group. Amber eyes meet blue before they look away, still agitated. “So, no more stunts unless we all are in agreement.”

“I can do that,” Prompto smiles, immediately cheering up.

“Cool,” his Highness says before letting the other go. “I think we can call it a day, let’s get going to Hammerhead.” He says with a slight yawn. He smoothed things over, I was proud of him in that moment.

“Yes lets,” I agree and Gladio begins leading us towards the service station, it is seen in the distance –.  
\--

We had eaten dinner and I had happily discovered that Hammerhead had a shower/changing room. It was meant for the mechanics, but Cindy gave us access after we reported in when we first got back. She was still lingering about but Cid was long gone, had retired as he did not work on cars much anymore. If anything, he tinkered with rare mechanical items that folks brought him, wares that he wanted to see and upgrade, if possible. 

Talk about genius and ingenuity. 

I was alone in the large room, freshly showered and putting my spectacles back on when the door opened, I was on the bench wearing nothing but a towel. I had left the door unlocked in case the others wanted to shower, but it was Noct and he was alone. He closed the door and locked it as he pressed against it.

His eyes lift in attention towards me, I raised a brow at him questioningly. He walks over and settled on the bench near me and it's quiet for a moment, barely any space between our arms. I turn from him and begin to situate my necklace back on as it’s silent.

“Is everything alright?” He finally asks.

I tilt my head slightly. “Yes, nothing out of ordinary to report.” I say with both brows raised. “Why do you ask, Noct?”

He grimaces and becomes slightly fidgety. “Well,” he begins voice coming out with a slight pitch. His face twist in awkwardness and he stands, face bright red. “You seemed – and – I!” He’s stiff as a board, he’s making a swift retreat away. “It’s nothing! I’m going to shower, will you bring me a change of clothes and leave them for me?” He said disappearing in a flash into the shower room. 

“Um – sure?” I say sounding uncertain and informal. He caught me off guard with his sudden bout of gawkiness. There’s too many eccentricities for today, I was certain. I added Noctis’ to the tally of strangeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this took a bit to write, I had to use YouTube so much to get the game's dialogue right.  
> There are no transcripts for the game yet on the net, Ugh! (ಠ ∩ಠ)  
> Anyway, this chapter is in Iggy's POV, but the story will mainly be told third person.  
> Eventually there might be a Noct POV chapter, we'll see.  
> Hope you like my take on the game's story!!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though.)  
> [tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Finding Dave (Day 01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person POV

_“♪With you my heart is in a wishing well. Promise me never break the spell. I confess, I confess, I have been tempted, tempted. I want it, I want it. Dangerous! ♪”_ A hand landed on Prompto’s shoulder as he pulled out the earbuds from his ears, he got caught up in the music, singing aloud like he always did when he listen to his jams. Never matter the song, he knew all them on his phone. “Hey man,” he smiled, pausing the music.

It was Noct’s hand, he grinned. “Prom,” he hitched his head back, signally they needed to meet with Ignis and Gladio. “Car’s not ready yet, but Cindy needs us to do her another solid.”

“Oh really? She needs a favor, seriously, anything for that pretty lady.” He sighed dreamily as he smiled.

Rolling his blue eyes the Prince patted that shoulder twice before letting his hand drop. “Slow your roll Romeo,” he teased as he began to walk and Prompto falling in step with him. “We need to get our car fixed, once all my business is taken care of you can come back and serenade her or something.”

“Your business –? Oh, you mean getting married?” He asked with a head cock as he reached out touching Noct’s shoulder slowing him down. “You don’t think of your wedding as some sort of princely duty, do you?” His voice sounded tiny, daring to ask such a serious question to the older man.

Glancing at him his face showed a hint of some unknown emotion before it went to his normal bored mask. “No comment,” he brushed the subject off as he began to walk again.

“C’mon man, y’know I’m here for you. So, if you want to like y’know chat it up, I’m all ears.” 

Sparing a glance he let his lip twitch for a moment before letting his eyes look forward. “Duly noted,” he answered as the conversation was put to rest right then. The Prince was known for shutting down conversations if he felt like there was a breach, currently was such a time in Noctis’ opinion.

They swiftly joined Gladiolus and Ignis, both were chatting comfortably with Cindy. Her soft green eyes lit up and she placed her hands on her hips. “Mornin’ y’all!” She greeted both newcomers, cheerfully. “I’ve already given Iggy the funds for a job well done y’all, thanks for taken care of them critters!” She rocked on her heels. “Now for the next favor –. I got one more hunt for y’all – only this time it’s for a person.” She said with a wave of her finger. “Fella named Dave went off, and we ain’t heard from him since. Reckon he stake out a spot in an old shack nearby.”

“Old shack – oh,” recognition dawned on the Prince’s face as he looked to Gladio, the Shield knowing what area Cindy was referring to. “Got it. We’ll take a look.”

“You guys are the best,” she smiled. “Now if ya excuse me, I got a date wit’ yer ol’ girl.” The blonde woman began to saunter off with a wave. 

“Do you remember exact locale Gladio?” Ignis asked as they began to cross the parking lot once more, striding towards the street as they would cross going into the desert land.

“Yep, I don’t even need a map.” He tapped his temple with a grin. “It would be faster if we could take a chocobo.”

“Chocobos!” Prompto nearly squealed. 

Chuckling Ignis shook his head. “Calm yourself Prompto, regrettably we cannot rent at the moment due to the rental service having issues of sorts. Maybe later we can,” they crossed the street, jumping over the guardrail as they landed in the sandy earth. A deflated whine came from the blonde.

“Dang it!” He whined adorably.

The four began to trek across the landscape, Gladio in the lead as he knew where to go. When they fought the second group of Reapertails yesterday, they were near an outcropping of abandon looking barns and shacks. That had to be what Cindy was referring too, it had to be. It was a good distance away, they kept an easy pace for now even as the sun slowly climbed higher, it was already turning out to be scorcher of a day with the intensity changing from morning light to afternoon –.

Couple of hours had passed now, the morning turning to mid-morning as the sun ascended the skies above. The heat rising and turning unforgivably dry. 

Ignis had taken his jacket off and tied it around his waist and rolled up his sleeves. Noct draped his over shirt on top of his head while Gladio pulled off his muscle shirt, stuffing some of it in his unoccupied back pocket, the rest waving behind him like a flag. Even with the breeze it was nasty hot.

“Damn it’s scorching, how much further?” Noct griped.

“Up ahead Princess,” Gladio groused back, pointing forward. Even with the shimmers of hotness on the horizon the abandon buildings came into view from behind the rock face, it was a welcomed sight. 

“Finally!” Prompto cried. “Oh! There’s a shade spots,” the blonde began to take off in a dead run, heading to the tall tree as it casted a deep shadow. He went under it in a matter of seconds and began to hop up and down. “It’s like a billion times cooler under here!!”

“Hmm?” Coming over, Ignis hummed as he walked towards the trunk of it and knelt down. Studying the plant at its base, rummaging through the branches as he finally found a pepper growing from it. Pulling out a small book he began to thumb through it. “Ah ha! As I thought.” He said looking at the reference book he had on hand. Noct recognized it as something Ignis was studying before they had left Insomnia.

“Enough with the suspense, what is it?” Noct asked as he glanced at the plant. 

“These are Leiden Peppers, we should take them. We don’t know how long it will take the Regalia to be repaired, subsequently, that is an unknown and I would prefer if we did cooking rather than buying diner food. It’s cost effective to make one’s own food and healthier.” Ignis began to pick them off the bushel as he placed them in his coat pocket for safe keeping, he took a total of three as the rest were either under ripen, eaten by pest, or shriveled up from the heat, it was a wild bush so it would only yield so much without care.

“You’re such a nerd,” Noctis teased with a small smirk. “I guess we could keep our eyes out for more free food, right?” Ignis was silent but nodded, as he began to stand once more towering over his charge.

“I guess we could, since we don’t have much to our names right now in terms of money,” the blonde chimed in with a thoughtful look. 

“Well I guess this is your first time roughing it, huh Noct?” The Shield said as he put his muscle shirt back on as the shade of the tree did cool things off for the group. It was a nice little break from the harsh sun. 

“Yeah, so? You make it sound like it’s truly tough. Which I’m sure it isn’t.” He crossed his arms, lip quirking as he shot the other a look.

“Enough, we need to get back at the task at hand.” Ignis said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “We must locate this Dave fellow, then get back to Hammerhead.”

“Alright, alright.” The Prince said as he let out an exasperated sigh. “We’ll check there first,” he pointed to the abandon barn that was across the way from them. He began to trot over, not wasting time as the others follow. “Hey Dave!” Calling out, but no answer as he peaked in, the inside of the barn was barren. Only a lonely rickety old table was in the far corner, Noct came over glance down as fresh papers laid on it. He picked it up. “What’s this?” Reading over the contents he hummed thoughtfully over it.

Mutant Dualhorn Sighting  
Codename: Bloodhorn  
Characteristics: Red tusk, extremely violent  
Outstanding bounty on Sabertusks in the area

“Noct!” Ignis yells, as he turn only to see a Sabertusk flying at him. 

“Get outta here,” Prompto calls as his gun is materializing in a blink, as he takes aim and shoot the animal before it touches Noctis, the Prince losing his footing as he falls back from the weight of the creature. Kicking it off as Prompto holds out a hand and barely glancing as he shoots the one Gladio is struggling with. “You okay?” That one drops like a sack of potatoes before the bodyguard’s feet, Prompto hoist Noct back onto his feet. As the beast flee before more can be shot.

“We are now.” Gladiolus says from the doorway of the barn. 

“Spoke to soon!” Ignis growls as the pack of Sabertusks came round spilling into the open barn again. He flips one of his daggers holding the pointy end, before flicking his wrist as the blade glides out and punctures one of the beast, hitting between flesh and ribs. It howled before crashing head first into the barn siding. He recalled the blade back to him.

Noct dived into a roll and came up on his knees as he materialized a gun and took aim as he stayed beside Prompto. He took longer to aim and shoot then his best friend as they both began to fire. The Sabertusks were quick on their feet. 

Gladio spun, wielding his heavy sword with one arm and having it crush two at a time and they were instantly smashed as they were impacted by metal, power and speed, they were cleaved open. One last shot fired out and it was quiet, the group looking to one another, assessing each other with their eyes, making sure no injury occurred. Noct had splotches of dirt on him and his over shirt lay on the ground, he sighed and shook what he could out of it before dusting the expensive material. 

“Damn,” he frowned as he began to head out the barn with his group.

“I’ll wash it for you later,” Ignis said as he let his eyes sweep over, hovering around Noctis for a moment, making sure that there were no scratches upon his Prince. Without thought, his hands began to dust the dirt smudges from his all black clothing, dusting, back, shoulders and chest as he stood before him monitoring his work, but blue eyes caught his green-hazel as he paused on removing the dusty blemishes. Ignis was first to break the eye contact, looking away and removing his hands rather quickly.

He made space between them taking steps back. Noct frowned, but stayed quiet.

“Hey, what about the shack over there?” Gladio pointed to a solitary shack in the distance, a broken down windmill next to it acting as a beacon point for it. 

Not saying anything, his Highness began to sprint over towards it. The other three easily keeping stride –.

It didn’t take them long to arrive, their legs carrying them quickly over as they came up the back side. Before he could charge in a large hand grabbed Noctis’ wrist, jerking him back as he was not expecting it. He went solidly into Ignis as the other captured him easily, sometimes he forgot how strong his advisor could be. “Apologies,” a hurried response from the sandy-brunette, another pack of Sabertusks at the front of the abandon building beyond their location. “Not yet! I’ve got a plan.” 

“What are we looking at?” They were huddled, behind a small shrub as whispers of a plan began to form. 

“This creature is known as a Sabertusk. It skewers prey with its tusks, extracting game from the safety and comfort of burrows.” Ignis explain with an adjustment of his spectacles. 

“That’s – a bit heartless,” Prompto looks squeamish at the thought. 

“Yeah, don’t think we’ll be befriending any.” Gladio laments as he give a little huff and eye roll.

“Focus everyone! Highness, please warp to that windmill, if you will and then do a warp strike, you’ll be our diversion, I’m afraid. Are you alright with that?” The advisor looked torn, fretting over the fact he was putting his ward in danger, but he also knew that Noctis was capable and was the quickest at getting out of harm’s way. His emotions conflicting with his mind.

“I got this,” he said confidently with a side-spin step as he summoned a sword and tossed it as he vanished before their eyes, flecks of his afterimage linger with stripes of pure energy. It never ceased to amaze his friends. The three Crownsguard men looked in the distance seeing their Prince limply hanging from the sword handle he held, body swaying gently as if he was a piece of fabric fluttering in the winds.

“Let’s move,” Gladio said, knowing the Lucian Prince could only hang on for so long. The trio ran, back the way they came, going to the other side of the small house. Noct watched them from his bird’s eye view as his arm began to ache a bit, the burn setting in as he stayed suspended in the air. He only had so much stamina, with his lack of upper body strength. 

Once he saw his friends in place, with a combination of will and magic, he pulled the blade free as he hovered for a second as he harpooned his sword downwards as he winked out of existence for a second, trails of light flickering before he appeared once again hand wrapped around a blade as it sunk into the mutated creature's hide.

It howled as if giving a cry of warning before slumping, Noct turned as growls erupted around him and he smirked as he dismissed his sword and exchanged it for twin daggers. He spun them in hand, brandishing them as the Sabertusk began to charge at him. Right then, the three popped out from hiding as Gladio ran then jumped doing an impressive flip for someone of his size as he came down with his blade, stopping the front runner cold in its tracks. 

Chaos broke out for the confused creatures as the four men made quick work of them, Ignis staying close to Noctis as he stood back to back with him, in the distance Gladio stayed paired up with Prompto –.

When the last fell, before they could regroup the wobbly old door of the shack began to creak open. “Hey, who’s out there?” The door fully opens to show a man, limping, face twisted in pain. He looked rather worn, rugged as he was adorned with multiple tattoos, enough to rival Gladio’s ink.

“And look who’s in here – the man of the hour. Dave, right? Been looking for you.” Gladio said as he planted his broadsword in the ground, resting his elbows on the hilt of it. 

“Didn’t mean to cause y’all any trouble. Been struck here on account of my sprained ankle. Somethin’ funny ‘bout them varmints. I gave ‘em hell, but couldn’t finish the job.” He paused as he winced in pain before fixing his eyes on the foursome. “Still one mean mutt about. Well y’all don’t look much like hunters, but whaddaya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?” The older man leaned against the doorway as he tried to take pressure off his leg.

“Sure, we’ll do it. Well –, for the right price.” Noct said as he crossed his arms and smirked. 

Dave frowned, but let out a gruff sigh as he nodded his head. “Y’all got guts that’s for sure. Lemme tell ya where I last saw him.” He said before disclosing the exact location of the Dualhorn he was after. Gladio took out the map as Dave pointed it out, showing the location of where he last saw it. 

“Thanks for the info Dave,” Noct motioned for Ignis to come closer. “Can you spare him a potion?” He said as the hunter looked so haggard and worn. 

“Of course,” the sandy-brunette reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the potion bottle handing it over. “Should mend that ankle of yours.”

“Thank ya kindly, all of ya. ‘Ppreciate it.” Dave said as he gave a nod of goodbye and then went back into the shack. 

Once the coast was clear they began to venture away so they could hunt down the infamous Dualhorn. The four began to move, with Gladio leading as he had the map before him studying it before folding it and putting it away. “This way,” he waved. 

“Whew! For a second I thought you were gonna forget to ask for cash!” Prompto said as he walked side by side with his best friend. 

“Of course not, we’re broke as hell. Might as well cash in where we can, right?”

“Yeah, for sure. Especially since Dave is making us do the dirty work for him, we should totally get a portion of that bounty.” Prompto nodded his head, in utter agreement with Noct and his tactics.

“That was considerate of you to offer him a potion, that way he could make it to safety without issue.” Ignis commented as he kept the rear of their party. 

“It was nothing, just the right thing to do. Seem like he was there for a while, maybe days? Who knows?” He gave a nonchalant shrug, not thinking anything of his kind act. A faint pale pink blush colored his cheeks regardless as Ignis’ words were taken deeper then he led on.

“Awe aren’t you sweet,” Gladio nabbed Noctis into a headlock and ruffled his hair playfully. 

“Lay off muscles! Nearly crushed my head,” he pushed the other away and tried to fix his wild crow’s nest of hair. “So –, like how far are we?” 

“We got quite the trek.”

“We should rest when we can, we do not want to be overheat before we take the hunt on. We’ll probably run across the wildlife so stay alert,” Ignis chimed in. Gladio gave a noise of approval as he continued to lead.  
\--

It felt like they had been walking for hours and probably had been, it was well into the afternoon now. The sun was blazing above, full and bright, searing the four below as they could see more heatwaves in the distance, coming off the surface of the land. Prompto hunched over, bracing knees as he took ragged gasps, the heat was getting to him. “Oh hell –! Are we there yet big guy? I’m so tired – we like fought, what? Three or was it four packs of Sabertusks, those assholes are everywhere.” Prompto whined.

“Well this is their territory.” Gladiolus was next to the blonde and patted his hand on his curved back, trying to give the other some physical comfort. “Almost there buddy, how you holding up Princess?” He looked back to see that Noct had his over shirt draped over his head again, sweat pooling down his face, ending at the point of his chin. Black hair clinging.

“Sucks to be dressed in all black, if I’d known we’d be cooking, I would’ve dressed differently. Shit it’s hoottt,” he groaned painfully. “Specs you livin’?”

“I’m alright, despite the heat.” Ignis was damp from head to toe, clothing plastered to him like latex and he felt nasty for it. Wanted to crawl out of his skin, but he wouldn’t voice such, complaining was beneath him. He’d deal, what kept him going was the thought of a shower and a cold, super cold can of Ebony. He could almost taste it, he let out a sigh. “Let’s keep moving, if we’re almost there, then we can be done and head back to Hammerhead.”

“Right,” Noct began to walk again, but not before patting the gunslinger’s back. “C’mon,” he began to follow behind Gladio’s form once more as the Shield started walking in the general direction of their hunt –.

The quartet came around into the rock valley, this area though still considered desert had more greenery, than where they found Dave. There was grass, shrubbery and sparsely leaved trees and it was a welcomed sight as this valley created draft ways, wind blowing and taking the edge off of the heat. They felt fortunate.

“Drat!” All eyes turned to the advisor as his frustration was evident with the one word. 

“Iggy what is it,” Gladio asked, thick brow arched in question. 

“Look there,” he pointed simply, finger aimed in the sky as there were giant birds above about six circling and not to mention some Sabertusks in the distance. 

“Ooohn great! More snaggletooth ugly dogs with evil sparrows friends, great!” Prompto pouted, arms crossing as he frowned. “Good thing we’re Crownsguard,” he rolled his eyes and looked to his three companions. “What’s the plan?” He asked seriously.

“We try and sneak about, I should lead.” Ignis was looking ahead as he studied the layout. “We should stay close to the outline of the valley, if we can stay hidden amongst the rocks and hedging we can bypass a fight. Keep low,” he began to move without warning as he crouched and hurried as he stayed close. 

Gladio gave a shove to both younger men, spurring them into action. 

They moved, staying low as they kept close to the outer rim and remaining out of sight. If they could avoid a fight then that would be in best interest, conserve energy for the creature they were tracking. They were about to leave this portion of the valley and enter the inner sanctuary of it, when –.

The Daggerquill let out a loud shrill cry from above, spotting the group and letting all the predators know. “We’ve been spotted!” Ignis shouted as one bird dived at them. The four dove out the way last second, they saw a streak of color zoom by as they called weapons. 

“Ignis instructions!” 

“Right, on my mark!” He moved swiftly going into the opening. “Stay near the rocks and hone in, Noct! Prompto, Gladio cover me!” Adjusting his spectacles, he called his daggers and tossed one. Hitting the Daggerquill, one after the other as he recalled the weapon once it stung true. “NOCT, GO!” Gladio and Prompto concentrated on protecting Ignis from the Sabertusks as he was finish up marking the birds with warp points for his liege. 

The Prince move from behind the rock as he tossed his sword skyward, feeling his magic hum through as he warped following his blade as he was able to see the markings Ignis’ weapons had made on the birds, it was like he could seek out where they’d been as they were part of him. They called to him and he answered the beckoning, he flew, body gliding in the air, as he spun and flipped, it was almost like second nature.

Ignis watched, seeing the grace that Noctis portrayed as he cut down all six without hesitation or difficulty. He watched as the sword flew down near him, planting in the earth as his Prince appeared before him, coming at him. Without thought, he dismissed his own blades as he caught the other, this was something they had done in the past in practice, long ago before they got sexually close.

Their eyes connected and slowly Noct slide down Ignis, held against his friend a blush came to his face and he gave a small smile, before Ignis looked away as he called his dagger in one hand jerked his Prince to be behind as a Sabertusk broke through Gladio and Prompto’s defense. He swiped, side stepping as he cut deeply into its side, flaying it as it whimpered and fell to the ground. “You alright,” he felt hands on his back still. This was the closest they had been since leaving Insomnia which seemed like a lifetime ago already and they were only a day and half into their travels.

“I’m good, just hot still.” He said peeking over that broad shoulder as Ignis looked down at him. He was met with a smirk, but Noct stayed close nevertheless, ignoring the heat of the day, in favor of staying pressed to that wide back. 

“We should continue,” Ignis said as he moved away from Noctis, seeing the beginning of disappointment on that face but his hand came round, resting on the small of the Crown Prince’s back without much thought. “Or do you need a breather, Highness?” He asked looking down, green-hazel eyes studying the younger man. 

A thoughtful look crossed those fine feature, looking away in thought as if debating. Then an exasperated sigh left and he gave a small nod. “We keep going,” almost sounding as if he was obligated to make that choice, that made the sandy-brunette raise an eyebrow in question, but he didn’t press.

“Very well, Gladio! Please,” he gestured with his other hand as he kept his other hand on Noct’s back. “Lead the way,” as he knew the oldest recognized where he was going. 

The Shield gave a nod, before waving them to move out with a grunt. The quartet was on the move again, going deeper into the valley. As they went Noctis kept close to Ignis, not touching anymore, but remained beside him as he kept stealing glances. The advisor on the other hand kept a lookout, head looking every which way and making sure there were no animals about that could attack them. 

Passing under a bridged stone above, Prompto stopped in his tracks and took hold of Gladio as he pointed before them. “Over there! That’s it, right?” Prompto asked the Amicitia heir next to him.

“Huh? That’s a Dualhorn?” Gladio rasped quietly as they slowly entered the same space as the large animal.

“Yes, but not your run-of-the-mill breed. We’d best make quick work of it.” Ignis adjust his glasses as they got closer coming into the opening where it was grazing about, till it noticed the four and began to sway to and fro, shaking its tusk-horned head as it grew agitated. Noct moves aside from Ignis’ side and strolls forward trying to get before everyone, readying to fight this beast.

“Wait a Sec!” Gladio nudges Noct back and gets in front of him while Ignis puts an arm around Noct securing him close. Making sure the Prince can’t rush headlong into danger.

“What – scared, big guy?” Prompto teases.

“You oughta be too. Thing’s vicious.” The Shield says as he is in front of his companions. Ignis quickly removes his arm from around Noct, but staying beside him. Gladio stabs his greatsword in the ground as the Dualhorn readies up, hoofing the ground as it gives another violent shake of its head.

“You sure? Looks tame to me?” The blonde says, trying to sound brave but there’s a slight quiver in his voice as he knows that Dualhorn was something to take seriously. 

“Yeah,” Noct agrees with his bestie, not showing any sort of hesitation. He wasn’t worried which made Ignis feel slightly alarmed.

Thrusting his arm out before his charge, Ignis blocks Noct. “Look out!” the brunette shouts and points. Both, Noctis and Prompto step back as the Dualhorn begins the charge, the blonde lets out a shout of terror as he folds in on himself standing behind the Prince and the advisor.

Gladio takes the hilt of his sword as it about to trample the group, he then gets low as he winds up and does an upward vertical arc slice, cutting diagonally, catching under the maul as he gives a shout. It topples over, the Dualhorn letting out a pained cry as its legs kicks and moves. “Yeah! Show him who’s boss!” Prompto cheers as he’s impressed with the other’s great strength, Gladio does a fist pump which the gunslinger also joins the celebration. It’s short-lived.

“It’s not over yet!” Ignis gets in front of both Prompto and Noct once again, both arms outstretched, shielding both as he sees the creature, slowly get up onto his legs again. 

“Ready for round two? Bring it!” Gladio peers back at the other three as Ignis calls his dagger and Prompto his gun.

“We ain’t got a choice,” Noct says back as the creature lets out a wild howl, before charging once more. The group dives, out of the way though Noct takes hold of his bestie’s shirt and to help him move faster out of harm’s way. “Gladio!” Noct calls, though Gladiolus knows it more of an order than anything. The large man runs, following the Dualhorn as he does a spinning strike at its backside as he cuts into the thick hide.

Ignis was running, blades drew back behind his body as his eyes fixed seriously as he closed the distance between him and the hunt called Bloodhorn. “Uhn!” He tossed one of his daggers as he wasn’t going to get up close as the beast was snarling, form turning the moment the dagger imbedded into one of its hidden eyes as he sank to the hilt. It howled in pain, shaking trying to rid the weapon. Recalling the blade, Ignis flicked the blood off with strike of his arm as it dotted the grass. The beast began to sprint towards the group. 

Noct began to run towards the beast headed his way as he tossed the lance in hand, he could feel the draw of magic and then he vanished. Only to reappear holding the lance as he sliced into the large’s creature’s leg as it toppled and he went into a roll before jumping back onto his feet. “Prom!”

“Got it,” the blonde aimed and fire, the shot louder than most as it was charged with magic. The bullet hit, getting the beast’s other eye, blinding it completely. “Noct! Cook this thing!”

Noct’s hand ignited in flames, his eyes flickered red before extended his hand forward engulfing the injured beast in a ring of fire. It screeched and withered in the flames as it burned alive, it seemed inhumane, but it was either it or them. The man kept his hand outstretched in case he needed to cast more fire spells, but as it stilled in the fire he lowered his hand let out a sigh, hands on his hip as he grimaced. The smell of burning flesh violating his nostrils. 

The three gathered around their Highness as he looked at them. It was silent between them, as they collected themselves for a moment. They would be heading to Hammerhead now that everything was wrapped up. It would be a long walk back.

“We should go,” Noct said breaking the silence as the charred body of the Dualhorn was blacken, with embers decorating its form. The magical fire already dying out. 

“Yes, we should,” Ignis agree and his eyes shifted to Gladio as the oldest gave a nod, hitching a finger for the others to follow.  
\--

They were an hour away or less from Hammerhead when Noct’s phone rang. The Prince quirked a brow, frowning at the unknown number. 

“Ring, ring!” Prompto says as they stop, looking at the Lucian heir.

“Hello?” Noct says, unsure who could be calling him. 

“Hey! Dave just called an’ said he’s safe. Thanks for findin’ him,” recognition dawns on Noctis’ face as he knows that it’s Cindy, her voice and speaking mannerisms were so unique. He was unsure how she got his number, but shrugged it off for now. 

“Kay.” Noct says easily, waiting for her to get to the point.

“Nice work, y’all. By the way, the old girl’s looking good as new. Oh! While I got ya. If y’all wanna fix ‘er up before ya roll out, lemme know.” He could hear the excitement oozing out to the woman on the other end. Well that was good to know the car was fixed, but sucked at the same time as he knew they would pick up where they had left off on their journey towards Altissia.

“Sounds good.” Those sapphire blue eyes looked up, glancing at Ignis before he quickly turned away and cupped around the mouthpiece of his phone as he gave his back to his group.

“She’ll be waiting at the garage.” Cindy said happily. “Be seenin’ ya.”

“Gotcha.” He nodded before hanging up without giving a proper goodbye. He looked over his shoulder at the group.

Gladio put an arm around his Prince’s shoulder as he looked down at him with a grin. “So, who’s next behind the wheel?” He asked as the smaller man gave a shrug before his eyes landed on Ignis once more.

“Ignis should take it and never let go.” Prompto said with a sheepish look as he rubbed his neck, a crooked smile on his face.

“It helps that he can keep four eyes on the dash.” Gladio let go of Noctis as he crossed his arms and looked to the advisor as well.

A small laugh is heard from their gunslinger as he rocks on his heels. “Heh, I couldn’t even keep one.” Prom flushes as he looks at all of them. 

“Not sure I’d do any better.” Noct smirks and gives a little nod as they begin walking once more. 

“Put me in the driver’s seat.” Ignis is in stride with Noctis as they can see the billboard in the distance, signifying where Hammerhead was. 

“Good, cause I need the legroom in back.” Gladio stretches to emphasis his large body.  
\--

The guys made record time, arriving back to Hammerhead. Instead of seeing Cindy right away they take a pitstop at Takka’s getting some greasy diner food to fill their bellies as breakfast had long since burned off. They ate, rehydrated and relaxed as the day had been longer and harder then what they thought it would be. Draining, but fulfilling as it was one of the first times Noct had ever done anything like this! They chatted and laughed, it felt good and normal.

No worries of the Crown or his upcoming marriage. 

After finishing their meal, they moseyed over to the garage and spoke with Cindy, she drove the car out and the boys had to take a picture of the Regalia as it was polished and purring like a well-fed cat. Speaking with the blonde woman they found out she needed another favor, even though the Prince sounded uninterested to most, his friends could tell the opposite. It was like he wanted to slow down their travel progress, but they found out the delivery they needed to make was on the way towards Galdin Quay, which made Noct frown hearing that.

It was growing into evening and if they wanted to make Longwythe before nightfall they had better go. They piled in with Ignis behind the wheel, waving goodbye, before pulling out of Hammerhead’s lot –.

The drive was quiet, conversations low as the day was catching up with them. Prompto’s music filtering throughout the car as it helped any dead spaces between the four and their conversations. It was pleasant and obviously, the day was winding down, they’d soon be arriving in the rest stop –.

They made it and delivered the packages to the owner of the Longwythe Motel and purchased two rooms to Ignis’ dismay as he was trying to stress to his charge the importance of saving money where they could. His words were not heard and he was openly ignored.

Before they went to the rooms Umbra yapped at them, and Noct went to the dog as he fondly greeted it and then affectionately looking at the notebook it carried, flipping through and touching gently at its pages of stickers and neat font. The Prince made a little look of embarrassment before jotting down a quick note in his own crisp handwriting before packing the red bound book in Umbra’s scarf. He gave Umbra a good caring pet before sending him on his way.

With that they headed to the rooms, Prompto put an arm around Noct. “Wanna room together?”

Noctis shakes his head and lets out a sigh. “Not today man – it’s been a long day and if we’re going to wake bright and early I should have Iggy be with me. He’s the only one that can get me up and moving without too much trouble.”

It was common knowledge that the chamberlain could wake the Prince with little difficulty – most times.

“Alright buddy, like we all know it’s true. You sleep like the dead bro and you’re all fussy too when you first wake up –. Expect if it’s Ignis doing the waking, you’re nicer to him than the rest of us.” Prompto let the other go and smiles.

“It’s just years of conditioning,” Gladio chimes in as he takes the key from Noct for he and Prompto’s room. “Do you guys wanna hangout for a bit?”

Another shake of his wild raven hair, letting out a chuckle. “Sorry guys, gonna hit the hay. All that walking and fighting we did has made me tired. Not to mention it was so damn hot today as well,” a small chuckle is issued as he pauses in front of his door. 

“It has been an exhausting day,” Ignis agreed as he felt ready for a shower and bed, but not before he got his ward squared away for the night. “We shall see you in the morning.”

“Alright.” The Shield give a tip of his head and a wave. “Night you two.”

“Yeah, see ya!” They walked three rooms down and entered in, door closing behind them.

Noctis and Ignis entered their own room, the older of the two followed down the small hallway and came in as he carried their bags in. Setting them down, he heard as Noct clicked the lights on and he turned to looking to his advisor. 

It was quiet, awkward and Noctis grew fidgety as if thinking. Eyes looking at the ground as he rubs the toes of his boot into the ground.

Ignis decided he would leave him to his pondering, he began to inspect the beds for bedbugs and checking the cool feeling sheets as he examines. “This one is fine to sleep in,” he said before moving to the next and making quick work before giving a nod. “Please shower first Noct, I’ll get you some sleepers set out and then you can retire.” He spoke with his back turned as he grabbed his Highness’ bag, opening it up to find a loose t-shirt and shorts for him to wear. 

A hand touches his back and trails softly up, he’s surprised by the touch as his one brow lifts to his hair line. Slowly he turns his greenish gaze on the Crown Prince. “Join me,” he whispers simply.

“Noct,” a look sweeps across that face and his lips turn down, sigh leaving him. “We shouldn’t,” Ignis didn’t want to tempt himself or treat his charge like last time. He wasn’t feeling remorseful for being so cruel to him, but he knew it was best not to repeat that behavior. Another benefit would be not to do anything at all, keeping sexual contact to nonexistent levels. He wasn’t trusting himself when it came to Noctis beyond being his retainer. 

A pout worked onto that pretty face, brows forked down defiantly. “Remember? My choice and my consequences –. If this is about my marriage or whatever we can stop when we get to Altissia –, but if you truly don’t want this, then I understand, Ignis.” His look is troubled and hurt comes to his face. “You’ve been different lately,” he bites his lip, eyes cast down once more.

Ignis sighs before giving a barely there nod. “I will shower with you,” he says and placing both hands on those slender shoulders as he gazes in those shocked blue eyes, the expression melts and returns to being bothered. He wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction, he gently shrugs those hands off his shoulders, leaving the room, head down as he goes to the bathroom. 

The sandy-brunette had watched his charge go, confused in that moment. Soon water starts and he’s spurred into action to go serve and assist his Prince –.

They both shower, but surprisingly there no touching. Just two men sharing a cramped shower, it passes quickly and uneventfully. Once it’s over they get into their sleepers and Noct is quiet, not saying anything as he is lost in thought, but the worry is there and present.

Getting into bed, though not alone as he half expected as Noctis joins him, turning out the lights as he crawls in. They cuddle up, Noct rest his head on that chest, ear pressed down listening to the steady beat of Ignis’ heart.

The advisor, puts an arm around and the other hand lays in product free hair, stroking soft raven colored strands. “Goodnight Noct.”

“Yeah, night Ignis.” Even though they were close, cuddled and in bed. Ignis had never felt such a distance before, he felt hollowed out from it. Was this his fault or was it due to the impending marriage that was on the coming horizon? Probably a combination of both, his thoughts swirled as he laid awake. In the dark, he felt Noctis curl closer, fingers clenching his shirt. Even being close, he couldn’t find it in himself to ease his Prince.

The distance was vast –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided I will not be using verbatim the dialogue of the game going forward.  
> This will allow me to crank out chapters faster, not have to spend time watching Youtube.  
> Or replay to capture the dialogue used, I will use dialogue for certain scenes though.  
> Also the flow will be different as well, just a wee bit different. Don't mind me.  
> Also chapter may have snippets of song lyrics and such, as I headcanon Prompto being a music lover. Can't pass it up.
> 
> ♬°⋆ɱUꑄյ͛ʗ⋆°♬  
> Song: Speed of Dark (Andrew Weatherall Remix) by: Emiliana Torrini
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Stressed Nerves (Day 02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person POV

He woke with a start, sapphire eyes wide and panic filled, but the body next to him provided a comfort to his racing heart. It had been sometime since he had night scares, he lifted his head from that chest and looking about the room, it wasn’t dark, a pleasant blessing. Pale light was funneling in through the curtains, he spied the clock, seeing it was barely four in the morning. Laying his head back down on Ignis’ chest, he nuzzled his cheek into the solid muscle. 

Noct wanted to go back to sleep, but the dream, it left echoes in his mind and made him feel uncomfortable. It really had been a long time since he had his nightmares, though he could barely remember anything about it most times, this time no different. Only key things stuck out in his mind, losing his birthright, the power the Lucis Caelum possessed and falling in endless black, so dark that it threaten to devour him. 

Gods, when was the last time he dreamt of those things? He exhaled and frowned, months maybe? 

He wasn’t sure, usually when they occurred Ignis had been around, lately, as his chamberlain practically spent every night over at his apartment since the start of their relationship. When things were good, now he was confused by the sudden distance. Everything had seemed fine till the night before they left Insomnia, his friend had seemed strange and when they were intimate it wasn’t the usual. It was still amazing, but there was something missing, like the feeling was removed completely. 

Like Ignis was locking himself away, putting up barriers between them. Why? This plagued him recently.

Was his upcoming marriage the cause? It had to be! It couldn’t be anything else, he hoped. 

Noct turned, head lifting once again as he let his eyes linger on Ignis’ sleeping face. This was the only time he could see his face without glasses and he felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth, he wished he could see his face without them when he was awake. Those intense green-hazel eyes always looking to him and keeping watch, he was so used to their heavy gaze he felt strange when Ignis wasn’t around.

Ignis was so gorgeous from head to toe yet elegant in the way he carried himself. The brunette was devastatingly handsome, Noctis always knew that about the other. Attracted to his looks, he felt flustered at his own thoughts and felt the embarrassment take over. It took him a moment to calm down as he kept watching that slumbering face, mouth slightly parted showing ivory white teeth behind fleshy lips.

Reaching out, he let his fingers trace his brow then nose, the smirk not leaving his face as he did so before the advisor’s face sulked, brushing at the hand as he turned his face away as he remained asleep. Noct mentally chuckled to himself, feeling an easement settle and his panic was chased away, a smile touched his face in that quiet moment. Head resting once more on that chest, nuzzling and fisting the other’s shirt material. The arm around him, limply pulled him closer and the smile grew bigger on his face.

Eventually sleep came to Noctis once more, finding comfort in sleeping Ignis –. 

Hours passed, before the chime of a cellphone sounded signaling the start of the day.

An alarm clock sounds distantly and he rolled onto his front feeling out for the body he knew wasn’t there, Ignis always woke before the alarm sounded. Noct made a displeased noise ignoring the call of the alarm as he pushed his head under the pillows, instantly feeling the pull of sleep as he went under its current. He was out in a blink, able to tune out all for the sake of more shut eye.

Ignis watched this display, from where he sat in the corner at the two-seater table sipping coffee with an arched brow. He was dressed, ready for the day and enjoying, to the best of his ability the passable motel coffee. He took one more sip of liquid gold before getting up with a grunt. He went over to the bed, nabbing his Highness’ phone and placed it closer to his head. It gave the desire effect. Noct stirred.

The body went still again and Ignis sat on the bed with a sigh, near the sprawled form and touching over that back. Through the thin material of the shirt he could feel the large scar, slightly raised from the rest of the skin and it made Noct stir once more. He knew the skin was sensitive to touch, the back arched into his hand, more movement as he knew the other was waking. Ignis caressed gently and slowly, eventually, that head came out of its hiding spot, those unreal blue eyes cracked open to look at the advisor. The body giving languid stretch and a strained sound.

“Morning,” Ignis began. “Welcome to the land of the living, Highness.”

“Erm,” he groaned intelligently as he laid his head on the pillow, eyes fully opened, but he didn’t want to leave the comfort of bed just yet. “Hey Igs. Can we hang out and take it easy for today?” He rolls over onto his back, arms above his head and hair out of his face for once. “Stay in Longwythe for the day?”

Ignis turns away for a moment, pushing up his glasses before facing his charge and giving a sideways glance. “No,” he states with finality. “We already squandered enough time, two days to be exact. If we had not experienced car troubles you would have arrived in Altissia that following morning. We are sorely off schedule,” he finished as Noct rolls away, laying on his side giving his back to the brunette.

A sigh was heard, obvious displeasure. 

“Don’t be that way Noct,” it wasn’t admonishment, but more of a gentle request.

Noctis tilts his head back, looking over his shoulder and he stares for a moment before resignation settled on his face. Then a slight pout made home, lips turned down ever so slightly before he faced away from Ignis again.

The advisor placed a hand on the other’s shoulder and leaned over, small smile on his lips. Noct looked up wide eyed as Ignis face loomed over his, a blush on his cheeks now. “Thanks, Noct.” Their eyes met and the Prince rolls onto his back, fully facing the other. “You should get up now, no more lazing about.”

Ignis began to move away to stand, but hands nabbed his shirt, fisting tightly as he was pulled down and noted that his Highness was moving in for a kiss. At the last second Ignis had enough forethought to turn his head as Noctis’ lips made contact on his cheek rather than his mouth. Those soft lips linger and then the Prince moved back, making a bashful yet ashamed expression. 

Noct’s eyes sparkled with embarrassment as he let go of the other’s button up and frown as he quickly retreated, rolling away and getting out of bed from the other side, absent from the older man. “Sorry,” he mumbled hastily as he quickly went towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

It was silent, the phone alarm had long since went soundless but blinking on in warning. Ignis dismissed it before he grimaced and fitted his fingertips under his glasses as he scrubbed at his eyes in frustration. He let out a breath and regained his composure, figuring he needed to put further distance between them. 

Noct apparently wasn’t getting the message. So, Ignis would make sure they were never alone to avoid a situation like this. 

Mind made up, he went towards the bathroom door and knocked lightly. “Noct, I shall meet you at the Regalia once you are done getting ready. I’ll ready your clothes for you. Please be sure to put your dirty clothes in the bag next to your fresh clothes and I will collect before we leave along with your toiletries.” He said, he waited some odd seconds, but no reply came as expected. He knew it would be like this and he left quietly to go see if the others were up and ready –.  
\--

Outside, Noctis was last to show, greeting Gladio and Prompto, but not Ignis. The shield figured it was probably because they had roomed together. No need to greet someone again if you saw them first thing in the morning. 

“My stuff is in the room,” he told Ignis sulkily as he glared at the ground. 

“I’ll gather it up and check us out,” he informed as he got a hasty nod from his charge. The sandy-brunette gave a nod and went to go collect the leftovers so they could check out. He had already gathered up the room keys, helped the other pack up, but needed Noctis’ dirty clothing and toiletries before they could fully check out.

“Wanna go to the Crow’s Nest?” Prompto ventured as he could feel the sourness emanate off his bestie. Noct gave a wordless nod, as he continued to scowl at the ground. An arm came around and Prompto yanked him close. “Did you have a nightmare?” He asked softly, for only the Prince to hear. Usually Noctis was moody in the morning due to having his bad dreams, Prompto concluded mentally.

Giving a small nod, his look melted to a tired expression. “Yeah,” he confessed softly as Prompto along with Ignis knew that he suffered from bad dreams from time to time. 

“C’mon bud, some food will do you good. Can’t have you hangry on the trip.” He chuckled, smile bright.

Noct flushed, leaning further into Prompto and giving a small coy smile. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Thanks Prom,” he said softly as he was guided and Gladio made up the rear. Iginis would catch up with them once he was done –.

Breakfast went quietly, the foursome ate at the counter and learning about the area, the hunts, and other need to know knowledge from the diner cook. It was good information, knowing if they needed extra gil, they could take on the hunts. Noct looked vaguely interested, but knew if he attempted it, suggested taking up a few hunts, Ignis would shut it down and saying he needed to make it to Galdin Quay today, so they could take the ferry to Altissia.

The thought of it was stifling, made his chest constrict and he felt his stomach roll and twist before bottoming out. Oh Gods, he thought and got up once they were somewhat done eating. He essentially needed air, the reality of the situation was finally setting in, the anxiety taking over. He had refused to think about this when his father first announced the engagement, but now he had to, soon his arranged marriage would be happening the moment he was in Altissia. It was making his head spin, the dizziness setting in.

Noctis was bracing the car, trying to keep his breathing from getting out of control. He didn’t want to have a panic attack, didn’t want to make the others worry, he needed to bottle this up and push it down, he struggled but once he heard the clacking boots on concrete, he collected and looked at his three best friends. 

“You ready to get a move on to Gladin, that way you’re a step closer to seeing Lady Lunafreya?” Gladio asked with a grin.

Luna! By the Gods! The panic set in again and his eyes widen. He looked away trying to play off his emotions as awkwardness, nevertheless he could tell Ignis and Prompto picked up that it was alarm. “Noct,” the advisor asked in concern.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He said as he climbed in the back of the Regalia without opening the door. He didn’t look at any of them, but could feel their eyes. No panic attacks, he told himself mentally, over and over. It wouldn’t take much for him to get to that state as he had experienced them before in the past. Though only Ignis and Prompto had seen him like that.

Gladio was oblivious, but Prompto caught on and looked concerned to Ignis. 

The sandy-brunette let out a sigh and frowned delicately. He shook his head ‘no’, telling the blonde not to press the matter. It would be best to act as if everything was okay, as he knew this could set Noctis off in a tizzy, pointing out he wasn’t alright. They didn’t have the luxury to deal with that right now. 

His issues would have to wait.

Begrudgingly, the gunslinger nodded and the three piled into the Regalia. Prompto got into the front passenger seat pulling out his phone to queue up his music library, he turned and smiled at Noct as the other sat stiffly in back. “Hey Noct, want me to play off your playlist?” He asked with a wide smile.

The Crown Prince came too in that moment. He gave a nod of his head and a thankful look. It would help calm his nerves.

“You have a Noct playlist on your phone?” Gladio asked dubiously, finding that tidbit rather bizarre. 

“Uh yeah,” he breathed with his own exasperation, brow arched. “I’ll have you know, I have excellent taste in music.” He says sounding indignant. “Even Noct has said so, right buddy?”

He nodded his head slowly. “Actually, Prom does have awesome taste. I don’t know much about music, yet he’s built an awesome playlist for me. One that caters to my taste –, I guess.” He gave a shrug, the conversation making him forget his anxiety for now. The Regalia began to crawl out of the motel’s parking lot. “I enjoy it.”

“See dude,” he leered as he shot the sentinel a look of superiority. “Told ya.”

“My bad,” Gladio held his hands up, letting Prompto have this little victory. 

They were leaving Longwythe, the tiny roadside town being left in the dust as they quickly made for the long drive to Galdin Quay. Prompto reached over and clicked on the radio, getting it ready for his phone when a sudden news report caught their attention. “For our next story,” the radio newscaster said. “Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae has issued an official statement regarding the forthcoming treaty.”

“Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this – historic moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern, the fear I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages, as you always have. And I shall continue to bless you all.” A snippet played from an earlier press conference from Lady Lunafreya.

Prompto looked back, studying Noct’s face as he began to resume getting his phone ready to play over the speakers. The newscaster informed that the Oracle would be getting preparing for her wedding in the coming days, leaving Tenebrae and that her typical duties of blessing the people of Eos would be suspended for now. Prompto cut the radio off then and began playing his friend’s playlist, the beats clamored out as background noise. 

“It’s in the treaty?” Prompto asked carefully, confused by this news. It was dangerous to talk about the marriage as he could clearly see it was doing a number on Noct’s mental state, but he was curious and couldn’t help himself!

Ignis gave a quick answer as he drove. “Of course, simple formality.”

“One of those ‘symbol’ of the peace deals.” Gladio added as he reclined back, putting his arms up and laying on top of the seats. 

“So, it’s more like a marriage of convenience?” Prompto asked as he was still trying to figure out all the pieces, now he could understand why his best friend was freaking out. Getting hitched to someone he only spoke to through a notebook, someone he hadn’t seen in twelve plus years, and now that he thought about it, did Noct even like her beyond friendship? 

There were too many questions and Prompto didn’t have the full picture yet like the others, but he was piecing it together quickly. Noct’s attitude made sense and his words, suddenly he felt bad for him.

He looked back again, trying to gauge the Crown Prince, but he was currently stone-face. Nothing to read.

“Her Ladyship seems nevertheless amenable to the prospect.” The advisor supplied, his eyes flicked up looking in the rearview to see Noct frown, his stone mask crumbling and turning away as he braced his hand against his mouth as to stare out at the blurred landscape.

“And Noct here likes the idea.” The Shield issued with a wide grin, the said person twitched, but nothing more. Prompto had been watching his friend with a critical eye. 

It was now or never, the blonde thought. He needed to confirm if this was truly something that Noct wanted. “What’s that? ‘I do’?” Prompto teased, seeing if the other would take the bait. The raven haired man’s head snapped so quickly in his direction that it made the blonde jump, those brows turned down and annoyance was on his face. In that moment, based on the reaction Prompto knew Noctis did not want to marry the former Princess.

“Buzz off!” He warned, before turning his head away just as quickly as he turned to issue the subtle threat. He was in no mood, this conversation rubbed him all kinds the wrong way, changed his panic to anger. “I wanna listen to the music,” his tone held the complaint even without him outright doing so. 

Gladio was surprised, looking at the back of the Prince’s head, shocked by the intensity in his friend’s voice. Had he missed something?

The music dominated now and it was a gods send in that moment. It filled the awkward silence and help eased any tension that had permeated the perimeter of the Regalia. It soothed and made things easier, they drove that way for some hours –.

Ignis keeping diligent eyes out, Prompto messing around on his smartphone while it played music still and Gladio was reading his book, Noct had since dozed off as they got closer.

The terrain changed from desert to green and rolling hills as they got closer to the coast, with patches of white sand and earth colored rocks peeking out from the sway of tall grass. The salty air caught on the hillside breeze as it filled their lungs, giving a sense of refreshment.

Ignis looked at his phone’s GPS seeing they were less than thirty miles out from Galdin Quay, able to make it to the resort where their ferry would be. They would catch the evening boat and make it by morning, a few days later, Noctis would be married and they’d spend a week in Altissia. 

Ignis calculated, but felt his chest tighten at the thought of Noct being with Lady Lunafreya, he pushed his feeling aside knowing his love for the other was nothing, but a burden at the moment. He'd refocused and concentrated on what the end results would be, after the wedding they would then head back to Galdin Quay and be greeted by a royal escort. Noctis and Lunafreya would head to Insomnia, but for a few days before heading out to have their honorary honeymoon aboard. 

For that Ignis would stay behind in Insomnia to give himself time to recoup mentally, immerse himself in court and other matters, distracting himself and getting the much needed space he required. Once the Prince returned, he’d be able to be his friend and advisor again, nothing more and nothing less. He just needed to get through this week or so –.

Prompto let out a chuckle as he stood up, bracing the windshield as they were at the top of the winding hill and the resort at the bottom. He pointed and Noct followed suit getting up and taking in the view. Clear blue waters and palm trees, it really was a stunning beach of white sand and bungalow structures. A private slice of the heavens –, too bad they couldn’t indulge. 

They had a boat to catch –.

As they came down the curvy road, chatter started up again and the friendly banter was back. The tension from hours before like a distant memory. Forgive and forget, the group’s moto. They quickly raced down the slope and made it to the bottom parking lot and getting out with an excitement.

Noct looked longingly towards the water as he wanted to fish, he could see the dock in the distance. Gladio’s hand came resting on his shoulder and guided him along, even as he continued to watch the wooden dock and the small fishing shop. 

The four went leisurely, taking in the sights around them. The parking lot bustling, they were lucky to find covered parking. They went passed the small stall that sold goods and down the long wooden walkway, taking in sights. Prompto paused them at one point on the deck getting a picture as a passer-byer was kind enough to take the shot for them. They went strolling toward the open entrance of the resort. Received by the greeters that stood near the stair entry point, wonder entered their eyes as they looked about.

This was an oasis paradise yet stunningly simplistic. Noct could spend his days here lazing about, fishing and sleeping by the shore in a hammock that alone sounded like heaven to him. If only he could, he let out a disappointed sound as they got closer to the restaurant and resort. 

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” A man addressed them casually, he looked out of place among the patrons and visitors. He appeared overdressed in several layers of clothing, empire fashions from the looks of it as he sauntered. 

“Are we?” Noct asked as he stood behind Ignis, regarding this stranger. He was still in no mood to deal with any sort of crap.

“The boats bring you here?” Pointing behind him, head tilted back as his off colored maroon locks swayed with the gesture. Goodness this guy reeked of suspicion.

“What about ‘em?” Prompto asked, keeping his own distance as Gladio stood before him. This guy really was creepy.

He turns away, giving a dramatic look of disappointment as if he could see the port. “Well, they’ll not take you forth.” 

“And what’s your story?” Gladio asks, trying to cut through the bullshit to see what this guy is up to. Not trusting him.

“I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship. The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere.” Ardyn, strolls between the four of them, movements leisure but graceful and theatric. Whirling around, flicking a coin at Noctis as the Prince lifts his arm to deflect the object, Gladiolus steps in and catches it effortlessly. 

Shock is on Noct’s face before a frown makes home as he glares, he doesn’t like this guy one bit. He was annoying and over the top, he had no time for people who played games. He was taut, leaning forward as his hands were balled into a fist, if Gladio hadn’t spoken he would have said some choice words.

“What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?” There was an edge to the Shield’s question.

“They make those?” Prompto asked, distracted as he came in. Looking at the coin Gladio displayed in hand as Noctis is now distracted by the blonde, anger forgotten. 

“What?! No.” The Prince exclaims. 

“Consider it your allowance.” The older man says, extending a hand in Noct’s direction as he gives a mockery of a smile. Soft sound of questioning leaving the gunslinger. Ignis gravitates closer to Noct, using his body as a barrier as he watches this man.

“Yeah and who’s _allowing_ us?” The challenging tone still in Gladio’s voice as he steps, moving before all of them as he’s closing the gap between he and this stranger. His fist balled at his side, keeping his amber eyes on the outsider.

He gives a small shrug, arms going up as if to display himself as he takes a step or two back. “A man of no consequence.” He says with a secretive look as he continually keep his gaze with all, hair falling into his face, hiding one honeyed eye as he stares solely at Noctis for a mere second. He gives a subtle dip of his head before turning away, walking elegantly as his layered clothing flutters with each move.

They watch him, making sure he’s actually leaving. What an abnormal encounter. 

“Yeah, right.” Annoyance is evident in his tone, the Prince is put off by the small conversation. Today was not his day, he thought.

“Ahh, huh,” Prompto lets out a breath he had been holding as he tried to wrap his head around the chance meeting. “You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?”

“I’m skeptical, though I won’t discount the possibility.” Ignis turns, first thing he’s said before running into the ‘man of no consequence’. His look indicating he’s analyzing the exchange that was had, his mouth a fine line as he walks by patrons as he heading beyond the dining area. The rest are following his lead.

“I say we go check it out for ourselves.” Gladio supplies as he quickly catching up with Ignis, the two younger men in back. They pass the restaurant, spa, and resort as they come down the staircase leading to the docks. It’s empty, no ships at the tiny harbor at all. A startling revelation, they look reading the sign saying that all activities are suspended for now, nothing coming and going to Altissia.

They’re surprised, but the disbelief is quickly forgotten as a voice cuts through. “According to my sources, the empire, giving strict orders not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia.” They group now turn on this new stranger and he just oozes a slightly unsavory presence, not as much as the man before, mind you. His big sea green eyes focus on Noct. “Real Shame if you were late to your own wedding – right, Prince Noctis? Name’s Dino by the way.” A quick introduction. “Pleasure.”

How did this man know who they were? It put them on the defense but it was quickly revealed. Dino disclosed he was a reporter but had been keeping tabs on them. Knew they had done a few bounties here and there, the Regalia being the giveaway. Explaining all this, he cuts to the chase, asking a favor of the group, needing them hunt down some gems for him as he’s an amateur craftsman making jewels was a passion of his.

They were going to turn him away, but Dino used leverage threatening them and saying he would expose them to the public about how they’re gallivanting around playing at being bounty hunters. They agree to the terms and Dino marks the map for them, outline where he needs them to find his gems.  
\--  
To save time and effort, they climbed back into the Regalia drove up the snaking road heading towards the location. Parking near a campsite, just in case things ran over, they got out the car. 

“Can’t believe this. One setback after the other,” Gladio grumbled as they began to carefully walk up the rock path, luckily it was wide for easy walking. 

“Apparently, fate doesn’t want us to go to Altissia just yet.” Noctis said with a shrug. They crossed over as the rock formation branched over, high above the road above. 

“We’ll make it before you know it, Highness.” Ignis supplied which he was met with a loud groan of disapproval. Obviously, Noct wasn’t aligned with his advisor on this.

They passed under a canopy of stone, walking cautiously they started to enter a grass knoll but the group halted as before them a large monstrous bird slumbered in their path. The bird ruffled as it continued its peaceful sleep. 

A soft gasp left Prompto. “Oh em gee,” he breathed as they slowly took steps. A panic sound came pouring out of him. “We’re supposed to get near that thing?” 

“Pipe down before you wake it up,” the Shield growled quietly, his voice was slightly above a whispered. The four of them crouched as Noct slowly eased his way up front, guiding the group as he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Little sounds blubbered from the blonde as he was creeping along with the others. Noctis turned pressing a finger to his lips. “Shhh,” he gave Prompto a pleading look. They were slowly crossing before it, as it ruffled and stilled. It seem like it was going into a deeper sleep, or so they thought –.

The Zu awakened, moving and giving tremors to the ground as the quartet planted their legs, trying to keep upright. Watching in alarm as the bird’s large wings expanded, both sets as its head reared back and let out a roaring screech. It flapped once, making Prompto tumble over with Gladio and Ignis bracing against the wind shear as it began to lift, it was like fight miniature hurricanes as they blocked dirt and debris getting into their eyes.

Noct took a few steps back as he held his arms before his face, growling as he tried to keep the air from pushing him further. The bird began to glide as it gave one might flap of its wings. As it moved forward, its foot rammed into the Prince knocking him back and off the edge of the hill, Noct’s eyes widen as he felt suspended for a moment, before gravity kicked in.

He was falling, but before he could react a hand reached out to him, nabbing his forearm and he felt the jerk and give as he was saved. It was Ignis! His body collided with the hill’s side and he bounced off as the sandy-brunette gritted his teeth as he held on. Slowly, he could feel the man pulling him up, but those intense green-hazel eyes glanced up for a second. “Off it goes,” he gnashed out, then he was looking down as strained patience crossed his face. “High~ness, are you going to hang there all day?” He questioned with a relieved chuckle, happy Noctis was safe.

“No,” he laughed out but gave his own strained smile as he began to climb up and not be a dead weight. Gladio came over reaching and taking hold as both hauled him up, once he was over the ledge he came barreling into Ignis, held in his arms as he let out a sigh. “Oh, we made it out alive,” he breathed, there was still a bit of humor in his voice but also a hint of fear. 

Letting go Noct was up, dusting himself off before he was tackled. “Barely! I seriously thought we were at journey’s end!” Prompto yelled as he hugged him tight. Noct went bright red in the hold, but was released as his best friend looked at him, worrying his lip, Prompto kept hands on his arms as he pouted.

“But that feat was fit for a king,” Gladio whistles as he looks out where the Zu had disappeared into the skyline.

“Indeed,” Ignis agrees as he removes the dirt from his clothing. “Well,” he said as he surveys the group. “We should find the stones, then get back to Dino and lastly clean up, if possible,” he said offhandedly, he claps his hands ridding the dirt from the driver’s gloves he wore.

“Yeah, let’s get outta here.” Gladio agrees.  
\-- 

They arrived back to Galdin Quay and went straight to Dino delivering the gemstones they had unearthed and handed them over, with the deed done the reporter began to give the skinny on the coin they had received earlier and letting them know it was created for the ascension of the Oracle, currency made in Niflheim. 

Commemorative souvenir. 

Learning this tidbit made them question, wondering how the strange man from before got his hands on it. Ignis mentally catalogued that piece of information for later. The reporter feeling sorry for using underhanded methods ended up issuing out a buffing accessory which was shocking as Ignis thought Dino would be a normal jeweler and two room vouchers for free stay. 

The day got better from then on, they could enjoy the sights of the resort, see the beach and take in the water. It was nice and calming, Noct even got in some fishing in which was uneventful for the rest of them, but entertaining for his Highness. Unable to keep the fish they caught, they had the owner/chef at Galdin fix it up so they could give it to a high maintenance stray cat they ran across. 

Noctis was an animal lover, he couldn’t leave the cat in distress even if he wanted to.

The day melted into evening, the four chocobros ended up having dinner and delighting in each other’s company. Ignis thought it okay to indulge as they would sail to Altissia tomorrow and would be the guest of that land, it was okay to splurge for now.

They ate and drank, after that they hung out for a bit on the boardwalk, walking and talking, watching as the swimming fishes passed by with their illuminated scales, making the clear blue waters aglow –.

Eventually they found themselves sitting on the beach beside the boardwalk as they continued conversation, no fear of the night as the spa resort had enough light to keep the beasts away.

The night began to wind down, energy waning for the day as people began to slowly go to their rooms or bungalows, retiring to bed. It was getting late and they would have another early day. 

“We should head in,” Gladio hitched a thumb over his shoulder as he got out the beach chair he was sitting in. The waves lapping at the pale sand as he put his booted foot into the damp, soft earth. He glanced at his comrades. 

Prompto yawned, arms above his head as he stretched. “Yeah, today’s been a long day. Not to mentioned that mutant bird knocked ten years off my life.” He let out a pleased sound as his back popped. “I’m beat,” he yawned out loud once more.

“We should save one of those vouchers for later,” Ignis suggested as all eyes turned on him.

“Hell no!” Noct said with a frowning pout, glaring. “We’re using both.” 

“Highness,” he began only to have the other cross his arms, his look harden further.

“Don’t Highness me, Specs. We’re using them. When else are we going to have the opportunity to use them, Igs?” 

The chamberlain was silent and a victorious smirk made home on the Prince’s face. Noctis had gotten him, he couldn’t argue this. So, he wouldn’t be able to get out of rooming with the other without it looking obvious he didn’t want to share space with Noctis. Maybe if they did room together it would be fine, he could hope.

“Alright,” he breathed as he got up and rolled his head for a moment. “We’ll need our luggage.”

“Same room arrangements as yesterday?” Gladio asked as he now stood.

“Yeah,” Noct was heading towards the parking lot which wasn’t far –.

Getting their bags they quickly made it to the resort, getting their rooms and going in. Saying their good nights, they parted ways and went to their respective rooms. Ignis got the door, opening it for Noctis as they entered the room. Coming in, the room was swanky, a huge upgrade to what was in Longwythe and Noct set his bag down jumping and landing on his bed with a bounce as he chuckled.

It was nice to see the Prince in higher spirits versus earlier, but the advisor shook his head and placed hands on his hips. “What if you just landed in a bug infested mattress? You should’ve let me check for bedbugs first.” 

“Gods Iggy, lighten up. There’s no bedbugs.” He smiled and the sandy-brunette rolled his eyes with a head tilt before half smiling.

“If you say so Noct,” he said as he began to inspect the bed, anyways, his charge continued to lay on it. He made quick work before nodding wordlessly as he found no critters and then checked the other bed. It was a thorough and quick once over before he began to get ready to turn in. 

He heard movement, the rustling of clothing. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Noctis taking off his shirt and then his boots came off in heavy thuds. Ignis had to pull his green-hazel eyes away as he could feel heat build. Two days since they had last been together ran in his mind, he nibbled the inside of his mouth as he pushed the realization aside. These two days felt like an eternity, but the way things stood it would be best to leave desires at the wayside. 

He took a calming breath and adjusted his spectacles as he got out Noct’s sleepers and blindly put them on the bed behind him for Noct to dress into.

“Ignis,” he heard and he kept his back to his Prince.

“Yes Noct,” he dared to inquire. 

It was quiet for a stretch of seconds and he heard movement, as if Noct was getting off the bed he was on. “Ignis,” the voice was more imploring than last time. It was a subtle request, but not fully worded. He knew just from the way his name was utter that Noct wanted him to turn around.

Slowly the older one did just that, he turned facing his charge.

Noctis stood in his underwear and was flushed brightly, he reached out and closed the space between them as he drew closer. He leaned in nudging Ignis’ throat with his nose before pressing kisses to the skin and suckling. The advisor was stock still, arms at his side as he tried to ignore those soft plush lips on his neck, he felt the urge to lean his head aside, but didn’t.

“Noct,” he tried to sound unaffected, that was a difficult task as he knew it didn’t take much for him to be hot for Noctis. Since they had been – whatever it was for six months, they knew each other’s bodies well. “Noct,” he said more sternly as he gripped those arms and forced the other back.

Those big blue eyes were wide, hurt flashed but vanished. “Iggy,” he began softly. “C-can we?” He whispered, fair face burning brightly as he glanced down at his feet.

In the past, Ignis would find this cute and kiss the shyness away till Noct was breathless and wanton, pawing and keening for their joining. This time however he couldn’t give in, remembering his resolve, he vowed to himself not to give in, he didn’t want to tempt himself or have a repeat of the last time they had sex. He was starting to wish he had reacted differently that night.

The Crown Prince was staring up, seeing the flickering in those intense eyes and he sighed, feeling his spirits sink. He felt the humiliation eat at him, biting and tearing away. He wanted Ignis, wanted to be closer to him and he knew if he tried to talk about it, it would come out clumsy and garbled. So, through actions, he wanted to convey that he needed him, it went beyond physical want.

Taking a chance while the brunette was distracted, he cupped that face and pulled it to his, kissing him like he had done six months ago when he had first taken the initiative. This time, he knew what he was doing, a small gasp came from Ignis and with it the parting of his lips. Noct took the opening, his own tongue slipping in and mapping that familiar mouth, it was good and pleasant, the warmth he needed. Ignis tasted of aged-sweetness as he had indulged in an after-dinner brandy, it was intoxicating on his lips and the Prince pressed his half naked body to that clothed one.

It just happened, his arms took firm hold and he meshed his own mouth to that nibble one, Noct had caught him off guard as he was contemplating on what to do. He wrapped that smaller body in a tight embrace and suckled that pout before nibbling, knowing it usually got things going, to kiss his Prince this way made him forget – almost forget.

Altissia.

The thought of that nation, Accordo, brought his desires to a halt as thoughts of Lunafreya plagued him and he broke away, stumbling back as he regain a sense of himself.

“We can’t!” He barked, lip twisted as he grimaced. “You,” he pointed, as Noct eyes were wide, the blue showing clear and his surprise evident. “Noctis! This! Us! We cannot continue this.” His voice growing calmer with each word. “I am sorry, but I won’t.”

“Ignis,” his voice waivers, sounding small as his lip thinned and he aimed his gaze at the ground. He looked as if caught, being reprimanded like a child. His eyes bobbled back and forth searching the ground on what to say or do.

“Apologies, but I am stopping this. I cannot do this and we shouldn’t continue.” His voice grew somber as he sat on the bed, legs wide and elbows resting on the knees as he cupped his hands before him. Ignis’ voice sounded deeper as he spoke. “I beg you Noct, don’t pursue this and let it rest. You will be married in a few days’ time, betrothed to Lunafreya. You will not have the luxury to continue our affair, it ends here. Please,” he begged softly.

He listened, eyes sharpening and his fist clenched but relaxed instantly. “T-that’s why –, the wedding,” he mumbled to himself before peering at Ignis. “My marriage and your sudden distance,” his lip was a thin line again, the brunette looked up in time to see the look. He could tell Noctis was internalizing now and probably would shut down, not saying more. Typical. “Sorry,” his expression was one of endurance as he took hold of his shirt and put it on. “Sorry,” he apologized once more.

The raven-haired man dressed quickly and got his shoes on. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t worry Ignis, I’m not running away.” He said casually. “I need to walk this off, I’m pent up y’know.” He kept his voice flat, trying to save face and play it cool. Standing, he grabs the room key and gives a lazy wave. “Don’t wait up.” With that he made a quick exist.  
\--

Noct sat, alone on the wooden boardwalk legs dangling over the edge staring but not taking in the sight of the waters below. His jaw was tight and he sat, unmoving and unblinking. Gaze hard and unwavering, his mind replaying those words that were pleaded. It made his heart throb painfully in his chest, he let out a stifled breath as he struggled to keep his emotions bottled up. 

Ignis never begged. He had done something wrong, the wedding to blame.

He thought, Ignis care enough to put duty aside, how wrong he was. Noct clenched his knees in hand, shook his head. He was a fool, he shouldn’t have chased this, it had backfired. If only he knew how things would turn out like this, he would have never kissed Ignis six months ago, he slapped his hands to his eyes scrubbing them as he clenched his teeth. Noct couldn’t get worked up, he wouldn’t let it happen.

The only consolation he got from this is he knew Ignis wouldn’t leave his side and would remain at least his advisor. Would their friendship become estrange and strained, he didn’t know and that scared him more than anything. 

He didn’t want to lose Ignis! He had known the man since they were kids, his oldest friend! The Lucis heir pulled his legs up and hid his face into his knees and wrapping arms around, hugging. He curled in on himself as much as he could.

In the shadows, Ignis watched his Prince as he made sure he remained safe, but could clearly tell he was hurting. He wanted to comfort, but didn’t. He kept his distance, staying in the dark.

He still was unsure what he meant to Noct and the upcoming marriage ominously loomed. In a couple of days Noctis would have a new chapter in his life, sharing it with his new wife.

Little did either know, Insomnia would fall this night –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now stuff will really be moving for Ignoct!  
> Stay tuned!⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	4. Last Day as Prince (Day 03)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person POV

The night was rough and long, few words exchanged between them by the time Noct got back to the room. The Prince issued tired eyes at his advisor and simply went face first into the pillows, not even attempting to get out of his clothes or shoes. Ignis watched, feeling guilt settle in his chest, but he knew the feeling wouldn’t last forever a passing sensation was all it was. He waited, listening till he heard the gentle breath and barely there snore, he then knew his Prince was asleep.

He sighed, moving over to Noctis and removed his heavy boots, placing them at the foot of the bed. 

Ignis settled for the night in his own bed, the space was needed as he felt hollowed out by the guilt and the crushing weight of denying his Prince. 

Morning would be upon them too soon –.  
\--

The daybreak was rude and sooner than he thought it would be, as always he woke well before his alarm could go off. Ignis made a soft grunt as he rolled from his stomach onto his back, he could feel the ache in his lower back as he had slept hard. His backside too heavy a weight for his back, making a dull twinge linger in the lower area. Slowly, he got up, legs swinging over the side as he sat up, he scrubbed at his eyes with his fingers and then he rolled his head with closed eyes, this eased the tension in his neck. His sandy brown hair fell into his piercing gaze of green, his hair was really getting long. 

He was overdue for a cut, but Noctis had liked it. He shook the thought away with a doleful smile. It didn’t matter now what Noct liked, he couldn’t do things like this anymore for his Highness.

Letting out a soft breath he reached for his glasses and then his phone, he dismissed the upcoming alarm silencing it till the next day. 

Stretching, he slowly rose to his feet and braced his back, pressing his fingers in and rolling in pressured circles, standing on his toes stretching his legs, trying to rid the atrophy he felt. The advisor quickly began to get his clothing ready for the day as he neglected to do so last night, it was a quick and automatic process for him, he got the traditional black of Lucis and went quietly into the bathroom.

He showered, freshened, and dressed, looking himself over as he styled his fringe, making the bangs go straight up with the hair wax. He was surprised that his hair wasn’t compared to that of a chocobo’s tail feathers. He was thankful for the small blessings. Prompto had seemed to earn that title. 

Washing the wax from his hands, he moisturized then gloved them like normal before donning his glasses, the last piece for him to be pristine and in order for the start of the day. He quickly, itemized all his products and toiletries, then storing them away as they would be checking out. He left the bathroom and quietly got his clothing situated and began to pull his bags so he could put in the Regalia. 

The sun was barely rising –.

After putting his bag away, he quickly made for the restaurant, deciding to splurge on a fancy coffee drink. He ordered an Eossicano, with a splash of simple syrup so the espresso wouldn’t die in the drink. He thanked the barista, then venturing to get a bit of sun, it was an easy morning full of quiet. It was nice, a chance to reflect. 

His phone chimed and he looked at it, Gladio was up, sending a text back, Igins informed his friend he wasn’t in the room with Noct. Asking the Shield if he could check on the Prince once he and Prompto were mobilized for the day. Gladio gave a simple ‘sure’ and the text conversation was done. 

Heading towards one of the rails behind the seating area, Ignis leaned against it as he held the mug in both hands. The golden rays of sunlight twinkling off the silvered waters, it was a thing of beauty even with Angelgard in back, the rock formation spreading out like wings emerging from the waters. He’d give himself sometime to absorb the view before rounding up breakfast for the group.

“Hey glasses!” He heard a panic voice call out to him. 

Ignis lip tighten, his gentle morning on the cusp of being ruined by that horrid voice. It was Dino.

He lowered his eye lids and tilted his head, giving the most piercing of gazes. The reporter ran up and his dopey eyes large. “Hey Ignis,” he said frantically. Ignis pushed from the railing and stood straight

“Yes,” he finally addressed the sandy blonde. He was mildly surprised that the other actually knew his name as he and the others outside of Noct were treated as chopped liver, yesterday. 

Dino’s eyes searched him for a moment then he gaped in surprise. “You don’t know,” he said oh so softly as if the world was ending. “You haven’t heard have you?”

“Pray tell what?” He asked as he placed his mug down on the back piece of the furniture as he crossed his arm, look critical. 

“Insomnia – it was attacked last night. The treaty was held yesterday evening, how did you not know?” The reporter informed.

Ignis head shook, dismissing the news and he felt anger bubble in him due to the outlandishness of what was told to him and coupled with his deteriorating relations with Noctis, lack of sleep also playing a part as well. “Toss off!” He growled, as he pushed up his glasses angrily. “Are you insinuating that Insomnia has fallen, if that were the case we would have been informed.” Someone would have called him, he thought, he pulled out his phone for emphasis. 

“Listen man,” Dino began as he weathered the chamberlain’s wrath. “It happen, don’t believe me check the papers, the internet. Whatever! But shit has hit the fan, I wanted to warn yous guys if you didn’t know already.”

“Hmph,” Ignis began to unlock his phone and started to open a webpage as Galdin Quay offered wifi. He put in a credible news source he liked to frequent when he could. He hadn’t since he left on this trip not wanting to use his data, opening the page the first thing that caught his green-hazel eyes was the red banner at the top as it scrolled. 

****

**CROWN CITY OF INSOMNIA INVADED, KING REGIS LUCIS CAELUM CXIII FOUND DEAD.**

The banner roll with further information, but his eyes became unfocused and he felt his senses dull and a muting of his ears. Blood rushed, he felt a sway and stumbled as Dino braced him. “Whoa, whoa. Get a handle now,” he said gently.

Taking a breath in, he nodded, trying to calm his overloaded senses. “Yes, you’re right.” He took another lungful as he made the calm wash over him artificially. “I’m sorry. I’ve doubt you, you were being forthright. Apologies.” His voice sounded mechanical as he spoke as he wasn’t all there. Moved from the other’s hold, making himself steady.

“Don’t sweat it, it’s the least I could do. You still have the hardest part, telling his Highness of the events.”

The thought struck him hard, made him numb from head to foot and he felt truly dreadful. “Fuck,” he cursed not caring of appearance or manners, this was impossible! Having to deliver such news! 

Ignis pulled off his glass and leaned against the railing, face falling into hands. How was he going to tell Noctis this? He already knew the Lucian heir was hurt and possibly angry at him for refusing copulation last night and now this situation was far worse than the added insult to injury, this could cripple Noct.

Possibly break the Prince as he could be fragile at times. Ignis felt his spirits sink as realization dawned on him and his emotions swelled. He could feel the sting behind his eyes as heat flooded them, he let his gloved hands wipe at his watering eyes —.  
\--

Opening the door, Noct let both Prompto and Gladio into the room. He was almost done getting dressed, he was glad the Shield had called him as his alarm didn’t do the trick to get him roused. He was so tired, had stayed up too late trying to bottle up his hurt. 

“Heya, morning.” The blonde greeted with a cheery smile and energetic wave. He spied behind both, hoping Ignis would be with them, but was also relieved he wasn’t.

“Where’s Specs?” Noctis asked, though he didn’t want to see him, but at the same time he did. It was conflicting and dumb to feel this way. It almost felt like being a teenager again, he shuddered at the thought. 

Gladio shrugged. “He should be back any minute now,” the oldest guessed as he came in and sat down in the chair –.

They waited for what felt like an hour before the door cracked open and Ignis slips through, his demeanor seem defeated as if he was broken. Noctis and Gladio turn around, facing him as they were close to the large bay windows of the hotel room. Prompto was seated in one of the leather chairs.

Ignis straightens and his eyes falling on Noctis as he stares at his charge, he was trying to find the words, but they escaped him the moment he saw his Prince. He had rehearsed mentally, yet it all fell apart the moment those deep blue eyes landed on him. 

Noct felt a bit weird that his advisor was openly staring at him with Gladio and Prompto around. Made him want to shy away, but he didn’t as the emotion in those green-hazel eyes were fierce, the intensity further heighten than normal. Were his eyes red-rimmed and puffy? Couldn't be. “What’s that look for?” He dare to asked. 

Gradually, he looks away, newspaper in hand as he goes towards Gladio. Without words the Shield holds his hand out, requesting the newspaper from the advisor. “It’s in all the papers,” Ignis says softly as he gives the reading material over to Gladiolus.

“What is?” Noct asks and notes Ignis turning his back completely to him. A painful jab twists his heart and he feels hurt by that, last night was still a fresh wound. 

The Amicitia heir paces away from the brunette as he silently reads over the headline. His eyes widen and Prompto comes over, leaning to see what got the big guy all quiet. “Insom~nia – falls?” He’s reading, but his tone is dubious. 

Eyes wide and mouth slacken, Noct can’t wrap his mind around why Prompto would say something like that. He gives a slight shake of his head, suspicion evident. “Wha –? This your idea of a joke?!” Instantly angered by what was uttered by the thin blonde, his eyes narrow harshly. How dare he joke about their home, his Kingdom!

“I need you to calm down so I can explain,” Ignis’ head whips around as he finally made eye contact again with the other. 

“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get!” Noctis marches over, anger now directed at his advisor as he closes the distance between them. 

Holding a hand up, making the young man pause, and keeping distance as he turns fully towards his charge. “There was an attack. The Imperial army has taken the Crown City,” his voice stays low and soft as if to placate. 

“As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky.” Gladio read as Noctis came to stand beside him, looking at the paper. “When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the King was found dead.” The Prince folded his lips together, head shaking as to dissuade the words read aloud. 

Noct looks at the paper once more, before looking away face pinched as he’s processing this and struggling to understand, eyes darting back and forth, head hanging. Ignis watched his form shake ever so slightly and feeling inferior in that moment, unable to do anything for his Prince. His own head lowers in mourning and shame, unable to watch Noctis. He fought back his own emotions that wanted to choke him up.

The Prince was trying to separate the lies from reality, there was no way his father could be dead. Denial evident as he kept his eyes on the ground. “No wait, hold on –.”

A sigh is heard and Ignis begins to pace stepping away from Noct’s backside, needing space to think. “We had no way of knowing.” The loss was still in his accent.

“What?! Knowing what?!” The demand issued as the anger came back full force and directed solely at Ignis. 

“That the signing was last night, that Insomnia –,” Ignis is cut off by Noct as the Prince is in his face, invading his personal space.

“But the wedding! Altissia!” He nearly growls, barely containing himself.

“I know!” Ignis raises his own voice with the two words before settling his emotion once more. “That was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the Kingdom be wrong?” His own voice stays threaded with the stress of the situation as he’s facing Noctis. The raven-haired man’s face shows pain and his brow forks as he’s trying to keep it together, but his mouth clenches and his expression is nothing short of distraught. 

The Lucian heir screws his face, hiding his emotions as Ignis dips his head eyes darting away. He scoffs. “– Lies,” his eyes become glassy, but no tears are released. 

Prompto shifts near the window, listening to all the talk as he stares out, and fingers sown together as he stands timidly. “If only,” he ventures as he knows it to be true.

Gladio sighs. “What else do we know?” His amber eyes land on Ignis, the advisor simply shakes his head as he has no more information to give. The Lucian heir slowly mills about, limbs limp as he takes small steps, coping with the reality of things. Slowly he settles in a leather chair, his legs feel brittle under the weight of his body. “Hm, then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes.”

Prompto turns around to face the others. “And that means we go back to Insomnia.”

“Might not be safe for us there,” Ignis supplies.

“Might not be safe for us here,” Prompto counters.

“Turn back?” Gladiolus asks, all eyes looked to Noctis as he returns his own, keeping eye contact for a moment. 

His head lowers, looking at his lap as his hands are between his thighs. Anger paints on his face so clear that it couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. “Yeah.”  
\--

The drive was unpleasant and heated, Noct had insisted on driving, but Ignis denied him as he knew his emotions raged at the moment, he would not let an angry Prince drive them. Any conversations had, had been fiery and speculative, but as they got closer the heavens turned grey and clouded as if the elements were mourning for them. The sky opened up and rained down on the Regalia with the hood up, it seem more constrictive in the car as the atmosphere was already tense.

They weren’t too far from Insomnia now. 

“I hope everyone’s okay,” Prompto breathes softly as he’s in the backseat with Noctis. Voice solemn and gentle to the ears, so very different from the usual excitement he typically exuded. 

Noct gave a resigned sigh. “Lotta good hoping’s gonna do.”

Taking a turn, Ignis let his eyes dart up as he gazes in the rearview. “You mustn’t lose faith.”

The anger was back once more on the Prince’s face as he bared his teeth. “Really?! Can faith stop a fleet of Imperial Dreadnaughts?!” It seemed like the advisor only elicit snarls and snapping from Noctis anytime he spoke, Ignis knew it was due to the night before. So he just absorb it for now, if Noct couldn’t take his anger out on Neflheim then he would bear the brunt of it.

It was best this way, spare Gladiolus and Prompto from the irate words, Ignis would shoulder this burden.

“Give it a rest,” Gladio said tiredly as he braced the dashboard, head turned back gazing at his charge. 

Finding it ridiculous to be told to calm down, Noctis only swelled with more emotion, voice laced with it as he was letting it flow out. “My old man had plenty of faith!” His voice trembled, sounding watery as he clenched his lips together. Unshed tears welling up in his eyes.

“Enough,” Gladio issued with a look and soothing voice. Noct’s lip trembled and he braced his chin, leaning on it as he looked out the window. His eyes continued to shimmered with unshed tears.

“The Empire lied. They betrayed us.” Prompto says, sounding wounded and rattled.

“Conjecture gets us nowhere! We’re searching for truth,” the sandy brunette wanted the conversation to pause as it seemed they had been talking in circles for hours. Only speculation and concern, it wasn’t worth getting worked up if they didn’t know the extent of what had transpired.

“All you’ll find are lies – like that ceasefire.” The Crown Prince says easily, voice calmer now, but the underlying hate in his tone spoke volumes. 

Finally, the conversation drops as they speed along, but as they continue to travel, passing the shrinking mountains and heading closer towards the Insomnian gate, some miles out, a fleet of Imperial Dreadnaughts pass by overhead. They’re ominous and all encompassing, blotting out the sky as they sail in the downpour, it only adding to the dreariness of the day. A confirmation that the Crown City had been taken.

Ignis could tell they were banking east, towards Insomnia. 

Conversation picked up, discussing the warships above and what they transported, the Magitek infantry. Soulless humanoid weapons, their military might of artificial beings, though mindless they were created to do one thing. Conquer and destroy any opposition. Again, the conversation falls as the Regalia speeds up, only to purr louder, but as they got closer a line of cars were before them with a heavily guarded checkpoint. 

The Regalia pulls up in a screeching halt, the four discuss what to do before taking notice of a dirt road before them. Ignis turns the wheel pressing on the gas as he drives towards it speeding along it as he sticks to it as he decides this is the best path, maybe they could get to a vantage point or sneak around to get to the bridge and infiltrate Insomnia.

They could only hope at this point.

The path before them dead ends at a shell of a structure that looks wedged between two rock formations. Parking, the four step out in the rain, before more can be said Noctis is marching ahead, not rational in that moment only fueled by his desire to see his home, witness what’s been done.

“Noct,” Prompto calls, hand reached out as he scrambling to catch up.

Gladio looks to Ignis, eyes stoic before nudging his head towards their Highness’ back. Ignis gives his own nod, pushing up his glasses as he begins to give chase, jogging along with the Shield able to close the distance with the two. They pace behind, but making sure to keep eyes out as Noctis was taking no heed for his safety. They went up the steps going into the skeletal remains of the building. 

Coming down the shattered hallway, they pressed against the corner of the stone wall, spying, seeing some Magitek troopers before them, standing guard. Their numbers were fewer, but enough to where they posed a threat to Noctis and his entourage. The Prince seethes, teeth gritted as he calls forth a sword with no warning and Prompto recoils a bit at the close proximity of it. “Whoa dude,” he whispers as he does the same calling his gun.

Not responding, Noctis springs into action as he steps out and lobs his sword full force as he disappears. 

“Damnit,” Gladio growls as he’s first to react as he goes darting from behind the wall and he’s calling his own blade so he can support his friend and do his duty. Ignis isn’t too far behind as Promoto stays behind the wall, but taking careful aim as he’s firing, shooting the trooper that was the furthest out. 

Noct appeared ramming one of the troops in the gut, slicing up and pulling out at the neck. The bots came to attention and began to fire, the Prince began to side step as if he could see the shots being fire. One grazed his arm and he growled, eyes lighting up to the reddish-pink as he began to pulse, glowing blue as he weaved stepping through the hail storm of bullets, dodging them using his warping abilities in an alternate way. Phantom stepping, as they seemed to phase through him or he was phasing through the bullets.

He had never done this before, his first time doing this, they all witnessed. It helped this new technique, as he hadn’t learn how to cast Shell and Protect yet, his father was supposed to teach him those spells. He felt his resolve strength at the thought of his father, he wanted to get home and see his dad, he couldn’t believe that his father the King could be gone. Lies, all of it!

Ignis and Gladio dove behind a low wall, crouched. Neither men had seen their charge do such a thing. They looked at each other and spoke with their eyes. When the shooting lulled for a moment Gladio stood up and chunked his great sword, the heavy weapon went spinning through the air and rammed into a wall, crashing into it and knocking down two Magitek soldiers along with the solid stone, their bodies mangled. 

The advisor was up springing over the wall, hitting the ground at a full run, coming to the nearest enemy, daggers in hand as he came at one foot soldier and ducked as it tried to hit him with the butt end of its gun, he struck up lopping an arm off and then the other. Crossing his arms before him he drew his arms before him, slicing the unnatural machine with x-cut then he kicked forward as he watched it fall in pieces. 

It grew silent, the four stood looking at the fallen enemies.

Noctis hissed and looked at his arm, the blood slowly drew down his arm and frown. “Tch,” he huffed before dismissing the wound. It meant nothing to him, he needed to know the truth.

Taking note of the minor injury, Ignis came over quickly and reached out taking gentle care. “Let me take a look at the wound, Highness,” he said softly.

Shrugging off the touch he glared at his chamberlain. “I’m fine,” he barked. 

Gladio growled as he was near and began to march over, wanting to lay into Noctis about his recklessness and how he should have Iggy look at his wound. Ignis stopped him, putting his arm out and looked over his shoulder, shaking his head as Noct began to stalk forward. 

Dropping his arm, he sighed and followed wordlessly. He would shoulder this anger, it wasn’t for Prompto or Gladiolus to deal with. He kept a step or two behind his Crown Prince and made sure to support him anyway he could –.

They fought their way through the rest of the condemned structure, taking out all and any that stood before them trying to bar their path. They cleared each room and came out on the backside. 

More were before them, Prompto loaded his gun and began to fire as Noctis began to warp, the Lucian heir depleting his magic rather quickly, being angry took more out of him then when he was calm and leveled headed. The dark hair Prince appeared above, away from the mountain pass below. He stabbed one metal body and then kicked it off the small plateau it stood on before he simply threw his sword forward, not using his power as he embedded in the robot’s collar. He ran and jumped, crossing the distance as he landed on the other rock ledge and pulled his weapon out as he sliced quick, cutting it in half. 

He looked below noting his three friends had made quick work of the enemies below. 

Tossing his weapon down, it stuck into the ground and he appeared in a crouch before dismissing it in a brandishing as he stood. He was exhausted, but he began to run, ignoring how tired he felt and the strain he had put on his body from warping so much, it was almost like he had gone through a grueling training exercise. 

The others followed as Prompto queue up his phone and began to channel into a news report, seeing if they could gain more information as they were outside of Insomnia. As they continued to run, the once proud city came in view, black smoke could be seen from several areas, a telling sign. It was still hard to make out the damage that was done from where they stood, the distance great. The wall looked like it withstood, but the magical barrier that usually shimmered and glowed bathing the city, had been gone. 

The rain began to pour harder, soaking them to the bone as they stood numbly looking at their invaded and damaged homeland.

Prompto’s phone finally queues up the news report he had clicked on. “As to ceasefire discussion between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’ death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.” The newscaster drones on as Noctis lets out a sound of surprise and looking back at Prompto, his eyes large and disbelieving, once again, that day.

All eyes are on the blonde as he seems unsure if he should silence his phone or let it play.

“Keep it on,” Gladio commands as they need all the information they can get.

Prompto jumps at the gruff command and his phone bobbles in his hands before he loses it and it topples to the ground. He makes a soft sound trying to scramble and get it as it bounces a few times. “Don’t bother,” Noct yells, finally at his boiling point. 

The gunslinger looks hurt, movements slowing as Ignis bends at the knees and hands over the phone before he can get it. It falls silent between them, unsure what to do as they look at Insomnia, the smoke still billowing in the distance –.

All of them get their phones and proceed to check for any messages, trying to call anybody who would answer. As they’re doing this a Dreadnaught flies overhead with small Magitek ships before it, heading to the Crown City, as it kicks up strong winds and the hum of them almost drowning out their respective phone calls. The four look up in awe, as the menacing ships pass by, not detecting them below. The loud ships almost blocking the sound of Noct’s phone clicking over. “Hello,” his voice trembles slightly. “Cor?” He asks, sounding a bit hopeful it is the Marshal.

“So you made it,” the man says back. Sounding cool as ever, as if unaffected by all that has happened.

“The hell’s going on?” His Highness’ voice cracks a bit at the question. 

“Where are you?”

“Outside the city with no way back in.” Noctis sound so small as he’s speaking, like a hurt tearful child. His body betrays him though, he’s pacing about on the grassy knoll, watching the ships fly overhead and he’s waiting on Cor’s words. Hoping for further news on just about – everything. 

“Make sense.” The Crownsgaurd Marshal says easily.

“ _’Makes sense?’_ Are you serious?” He asks as he couldn’t process the aloof response that poured out of the older man. Slowly his unoccupied hand curls into a fist. “WHAT ABOUT ANY OF THIS MAKES SENSE?!” 

His three companions had never heard such a growl make home in Noct’s voice, they stood back watching as if their Prince was a caged tiger waiting to pounce on its keeper. 

“The news just told me I’m dead – along with my father and Luna!” His voice loses the growl, but remains cracked and rough, his emotions were caught in his throat, he sneers as he continues the aimless pacing. 

“Listen, I’m heading out to Hammerhead.” Noct makes a disapproving sound at what he’s hearing. “And about the King – it’s true,” Cor confirms, the first change in his voice since speaking to Noctis. There’s a hint of sadness, the only thing the Immortal has given away, grief evident. 

Those blue eyes widen, the truth he had been searching for was now before him and he gaped for a moment as he turns looking towards his home. Unable to say anything in that moment, Cor continues to speak. 

“If you’re looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving,” he says as he waits for confirmation.

“Right,” Noct answers back slowly. His anger gone in that moment as he’s shocked from the revelation. He lets his hand holding the phone drop to his side and staring blankly out. 

Ignis steps up, wanting to reach out and console his ward. Instead, he settles for being a few paces behind as he looks at Noct’s back. “What did the Marshal – have to say?” His voice is low, gentle as if not to disturb the other.

“H-he said he’d be at Hammerhead.”

Gladio walks closer to the group, closest to the Prince. “And the King?”

There’s no answer and it silent as the sole heir looks solemnly at the ground. His friends take that as a sign, looking out in the horizon at the ruined city. They stand there for a while, eyes looking longingly at home and giving little prays and whishes under their breaths. It’s uncertain how long the quartet stood there, but by the time they move, the rain was starting to subside. 

Travelling back towards the car, fighting a few stragglers of soldiers who were unlucky enough to be deployed to the area and crossed them,were dispatched without qualms. Piling into the Regalia, soaked through and somber. It was quiet, Gladio and Ignis were upfront again, the advisor taking a napkin and drying his glasses as he situated before starting the classic up and driving away from the harrowing view they just witnessed.

The silence stretches and Noctis felt his spirits sink, further. “Prom,” he said slowly turning and looking at the blonde. “C-can,” he began, but looking frustrated as he looked at his lap. “Would you play something?” He needed a distraction from the dead air.

“Uhm sure,” he said turning his phone over, facing it up. He connected to the car, queuing up as the radio clicked on and music began to come over. He was playing from the ‘Noct’ playlist from his phone, hoping it would soothe his bestie’s nerves.

“I’m sorry, I yelled at you,” he found himself saying as he looked out the window as they were getting back on the highway. Gladio turned up the music a bit more, trying to give a barrier of sorts for Prompto and Noct to talk.

Ignis listened, but kept his focus forward as he navigated. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto smiled largely, but the strain was evident on his face as it didn’t quite seem natural. “A lot has happened today and – your world has changed, all of our worlds.” He grimaced and his own eyes fell to his lap. Reaching out, he took Noct’s hand in his, fingers squeezing. “I know it may not seem much, but we got each other from here on out.”

The Prince flushes and turned an awestruck expression on the other. His face heated and he quickly turned away, once more returning his gaze out the window. “Y-yeah,” he mumbled into his hand, as he leaned into his palm.

Silence descended on the group again, the lyric-less music played, Prompto still kept Noct’s hand in his and after a while Noctis tangled fingers and squeezed back, but still looking away. The blonde took notice and a true smile touched his lips –.

The songs shifted, changing and bleeding into one another. Ultimately a song came on and unconsciously, the gunslinger began to sing along as he looked out his own window. Forehead leaned against the cold glass, as his voice complimented the deeper male voice in the song. _“♪Fought hard, down on the gasoline. Everybody here knows what I mean, I’m burnin’ up just the way I should. Oh my! There’s a top and bottom line –. Send me a vision, beside hard livin’. ♫”_ Prompto continued to sing till it ended, then it transitioned to another song without lyrics.

After a while, Gladio received a text from Iris, finding out she was fine and on her way to Lestallum with the refugees from Insomnia, it was smart and far away from the destruction and war that hit their home –.

They drove for almost two hours before getting back to the garage, the sun was trying to peak out, but the clouds continued to block it. As they parked and exited, a cool gust of wind blew at their slightly damp bodies as they hadn’t dried completely yet. For them being in the desert, it was a chilly day.

Cindy was relieved to see them, but it was a short-lived happiness as she took in the dour air around them. They had good reason for it and she quietly lead them to paw-paw. 

They got into the garage and listen to the old man crow, as he spoke about ‘Reggie’ and how he knew the outcome wasn’t in his favor. He was aware that the proposed marriage of Noctis and Lunafreya was part of the ruse that Neflheim was only after the Crystal and the Ring of Lucii, they listened as the old man continued on, but the underlying tone was one of mourning as he sounded older speaking to them.

Cid states for them to go seek out Cor, the man had ventured west heading towards the Weaverwilds where a small hunter outpost was located near Keycatrich Trench. Cindy pointed out the location on the map for Gladio so he could make note of it. 

Getting ready to travel, Cid and Cindy had checked over the boys equipment and stock, as more than likely they would probably be camping out there somewhere since it was growing closer towards evening and then night. While reviewing over what they had on hand, the old owner of Hammerhead took notice of the weapon that Noctis had picked up, when they had went to the mountain overview.

Cid fawned over the weapon, taking an interest in it.

Handing it over, Cid said he would modify the lance for Noctis as long as he could scrounge up special components for it. The Prince agreed easily, not passing up a chance to get stronger weaponry to put in his armory. Leaving it behind, they piled into the Regalia and began to go due west. Trying to find Cor the Immortal, the ride was uneventful the music helped, lulling Noct towards sleep. He fought it, not feeling right at resting as he had lost almost all he cared about without knowing. 

He grunted, but slowly his eyes grew heavy and drifted off, leaning against Prompto as he was exhausted from wrapping so much today and the emotions taking their toll on his body as well. The blonde gave a small smile, it was sad more than anything and he put an arm around his friend, letting him cuddle into his side as he looked out the window.

Ignis watched this, gaze darting up, his green eyes sharpening and he looked away silently admonishing himself. He couldn’t help it, his eyes continually drifting towards the rearview mirror and watching that sleeping face, how close they were. He felt possessive and the jealousy, he tried to combat what roused up, this wasn’t the time for pettiness. They had lost so much, but –.

Noctis was safe, he was the future!

Noct was alive, they weren’t in Insomnia. If they had been there, would they have made it out? He felt doubtful, Ignis counted their blessings, thanking the Six and his mind wondered. Thinking about what Cid said about how the King knew what was coming.

Then it hit, the epiphany! King Regis knew since the beginning, why he sent Noctis with his closest and most trusted of friends, going somewhere far from home. Not seeing his son off for his wedding. Trying to defend to the best of his abilities while his son remained out of harm’s way, but what was the end game? Did he expect Noct to take back their home, or was it something else? Ignis didn’t know, but whatever it was, he hoped it revealed itself soon. For now this took his mind off of his jealousy and he was thankful for it –.

Arriving at the hunter outpost, they parked near the campsite that was on the border of the almost abandon looking rest stop, there were hunters shuffling about, but the amount of people was slim. The group looked about, sun sinking fast as they began searching for Cor. They didn’t find him when they entered the repurposed barn as acting headquarters for the hunters, instead they ran into Monica. A fellow Crownsgaurd, she informs them that Iris was with Dustin, he was escorting her to Lestallum which Gladio was grateful for and then they learned that Cor went ahead toward the Royal Tombs, it was already getting dark out. 

They knew the Marshal would be alright out there, probably taken shelter for the night. 

The four ate or tried to, Ignis made a light dinner as the rest had set up camp. Sitting around firelight, the crackling of flames as they ate, no conversation, the heavy air hung over them. Dinner finished lifeless and Ignis collected the plates. “If you want to turn in please do so, I’ll be cleaning up.” 

There wasn’t much response, but then again he wasn’t expecting any. Prompto settled in his chair as he looked at his camera reviewing the pictures he had taken, probably when they were running about doing hunts. It was crazy how quickly twenty-four hours had turned everything on its head. Noctis began to head down the rock, which made Gladio snap to attention.

“Noct?” He asked and the Prince paused looking back. “Where ya going?”

Ignis looked back watching the exchange. “To the Regalia,” he drifted off looking small in that moment. With that he walked down the slope of rock as he made it off the heaven and then went towards the car, opening up and sitting inside as he closed the door.

Gladio stood watch, making sure nothing would come towards the Regalia. The car was too close to the campsite, runes were enough to keep the daemons from emerging. The advisor hurried on washing the few plates and utensils, making quick work. 

Coming over to the Shield, placing a hand on the broad shoulder as he let out a sigh. “You go rest, I’ll watch over his Highness.” 

Those amber eyes studied him and he shot him a look. “Don’t be his punching bag again,” he said frowning. “You’re too soft on him and he walks all over you.”

“He’s grieving Gladio.”

“We all are,” he shot back a hint of a growl in his voice. 

“Indeed,” Ignis casted his green-hazel eyes down and parted his lips in thought. “We're all mourning, you’re right.” It was quiet for a moment, both watching the car, no movement from within and the sound of the crackling fire and crickets chirping filled the night air. “His anger has abated, besides I need to dress that wound he got earlier. He hasn’t taken anything for it and it needs to be doctored.”

The swordsmen snorted and rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his solid chest. “Sure, if that’s your excuse.”

There was no point in denying it. “Indeed,” the sandy brunette gave a small smile. “Let me get the kit,” he turned around surprised to see Prompto had disappeared, he entered the tent, seeing the blonde messing with his phone. “I’m going to check on Noct,” he offered.

The blonde smiled thankfully. “Cool, thanks Iggy.” 

“No need to thank me,” he said as he got the metal tin and closed the flap. He began to head down, the natural ramp of the heaven, he looked back up as Gladiolus gave a nod, turning to get some shut eye.

Ignis came to the Regalia and popped the door open to the backseat and got in, he heard sniffling and wasn’t surprised, that Noctis had been crying in private. He sat quietly down, placing the first aid kit between them and closed the door. 

Noct was using his shirt to mop up his face, trying to hide he was upset and hurting. He turned his head away staring out the window and refusing to look at his advisor, his body jumped with small hiccups. “Can’t knock,” his voice was syrupy sounding and he tried to clear the thickness from it.

It was comforting to hear the sarcasm, Ignis felt a tick of relief. 

Even though he lost his country, kingdom, home and family; he wasn’t pushed to the state of irrational thinking. Before him was a person trying to cope and mourn, it was a lot to deal with, but Noct attempted to the best of his abilities, was trying to manage. Ignis knew he needed to have eyes on him, to make sure he wasn’t a wreck or worse. If he was, he’d be there for him, like he should be. The King’s words echoed in his mind 

_‘I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.’_ That thought alone gave him strength.

“This isn’t your room.”

“No, it isn’t. Not even close,” he said back as he still faced the window. “So,” he began voice taking an edge. “Why’re you here? Checkin’ up on me?”

“Indeed I am,” Ignis crossed his leg as he peered at the back of his charge’s head. “Also,” he added quickly as he knew his Prince would try to kick him out. “That wound you sustained earlier needs attention and I will not take any refusal on the matter, Highness.” It was silent for some odd seconds before Noct sighs listlessly.

 _“Majesty,”_ he said softly as he slowly turned and head hanging, hair hiding his eyes. “That’s what it would be now, right?” His voice trembled.

A thick lump made home in his own throat, just the quiver to his voice was enough to affect Ignis, he swallowed and licked his dry lips. “Yes, that is correct. You are King now,” he whispered softly. 

His head lifted and he grimaced, a hiccup sounded from him and the tears brimmed his eyes. He gave a shake of his head as if refusing to accept. “I-I-I’m not ready! I don’t – I don’t want this!" He stuttered sounding so hurt. "B-Be like him, the Martyr King and die, he died Iggy and I-I didn’t know! I was such a shit to him before we left!” The tears were flowing and his breathing picked up, pants and panic as he gripped his hair, a struggled whimpering tore out of him. His body shook as the sobs came out of him in jarring rhythm.

Ignis reached out gathering him and scooted closer. “Shh,” he said softly and rocked. “Shhh, enough Noct.” He petted that wild hair, seeing those hands still balled in the strands of black. “I’m here,” he whispered and continued to rock, his own heart was beating wildly as he tried to calm his charge. He didn’t stop trying to soothe, keeping him close and pressed flushed, letting him silently know he was there. He closed his eyes and kept him close and slowly those arms wrapped around and he pressed close, face nested into Ignis’ dress shirt. 

He could feel the tears soak into the thin material of his shirt. He continued to hold that smaller body to his, and eventually the heartbroken sobs slowed but remained.

Minutes trickled by before he found the courage to speak once more. “Don’t dwell on this, for today you are still the Prince. Let this be tomorrow’s worry once we meet the Marshal,” leaning down he kissed softly at that nest of black hair, his lips lingering. “I'm here, the world maybe falling all around you, but if one thing is constant, I will always be at your side. I hope that’s enough for now.”

Slowly that face looks up, cheeks and eyes redden, his face was a mess of trails, wetness and yuck, but Ignis still found him stunning even though he looked miserable. He sniffled and nuzzled his face into that firm chest once more, hiding away for a bit longer. A few more moments passed, before Noctis was looking up again . “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Ignis said firmly. “You are allowed to feel this way, you are royalty, yes, but you are still a person. You’re allowed to feel.”

The younger man was wide eyed, shocked, he looked away shyly as he gave a small nod of agreement. “Thanks.”

“None of that either,” he smiled and felt the other cuddle closer. 

“A-Alright,” he said sheepishly as he looked away. “My arm, right? You wanted to treat it?” He mumbled.

“Yes,” reaching for the kit he put it down on the other side of him. “Get comfortable.” The body nestled in his side moved.

Ignis arched a brow as Noctis moved closer, but kicked his legs over his lap and burrowed into his side, then presented his arm. “I’m comfy.”

The brunette almost laughed. “I see,” luckily his gloves were already off from washing dishes. He pushed up the sleeve of Noct’s shirt and looked at the cut and frown. “Does it hurt or feel tender,” he asked as he began to open the metal tin next to his thigh. He got a ‘no’ in response and began to prod around the wound, as if assessing it. He reached into the kit and pulled out some spray aseptic. “This may sting,” he warned and applied pressing on the aerosol and spraying over the bullet graze. 

A hiss left those lips and he frowned. “Ouch,” he said and Ignis looked at him pointedly.

“Should have let me look at it sooner,” he put the can away and then reached for a packet of triple antibiotic medicine to apply. He grabbed q-tip and began to open single use topical jelly and applied it, calming the burning sensation in the cut, spreading it with the q-tip and then worked quickly to bandage the angry wound. While he did this Noct leaned into him, fitting his head against Ignis’ shoulder and his forehead brushing his neck and jaw. 

He soon finished his work, while Noctis calmly looked over the bandage. “Can we sleep in here?” 

The chamberlain was gathering up the left-over material in a small trash pile, he paused on closing the first aid kit and tried to look at Noctis, but he was nestled under his chin now. His mind traveled back to a simpler time, when they were children and they would share a bed, or more like Noctis would sneak into his room when he would stay at the Citadel sometimes when his Uncle couldn’t make it back to the Scientia home. 

Did he mean it like that or was this something else?

“Can we,” he asked once more leaning back and looking up at into those greenish eyes as he pouted slightly, before ducking his head once more under his chin. “If you’re worried that this is a sex thing – it-it isn’t. You made your point loud and clear last night, I jus’.” He dropped off huffing, feeling annoyed, unable to say what was on his mind. He was becoming flustered and hated it, the mood shifting.

“What is it,” Ignis leaned back and catching Noct’s face in his hand and tipping his head up, he drowned in those sapphire pools, he loved. 

“It’s nothing, we’re good.” He turned his face away, his pale face flushed slightly. “Never mind, we’ll sleep in the tent.”

“Noctis,” the advisor called softly and his ward refused to look at him. “Noct, look at me.” Still denial, the Prin – King refused to look and his face flushed deeper. Gently, Ignis let his hand cup that face and guided it to meet his own eyes. “Yes, we can rest in the Regalia –. I know how much this car means to you, it’s a safe place and reminds you of your father, this is where you spent the most time with him, during those long tours around Insomnia. I remember you telling me that when we were children.” 

Those blue eyes widen and he simply stared at the older man, shocked he remember such a conversation from even back then. He felt shaken in that moment and Ignis, looked alarmed as if he had said something wrong. 

“Noc,” he didn’t finish as the other closed his mouth over his and kissed him, feeling touched that Ignis would remember something so minuscule, he could feel the emotion fill and warm him. Those lips kissed back and he hummed softly, feeling those arms wrap around and they molded against each other perfectly. The moment sweet and perfect. 

Noctis knew he shouldn’t get swept up and his sweet kiss, changed, morphed and became desire laced, his tongue retreated from gently lapping that mouth, to biting that bottom lip and tugging. Noct couldn’t afford to be hurt again by Ignis, he didn’t understand him. Sometimes he could be thoughtful and sweet to the point he knew him better than even Prompto (like right now), then sometimes he was blinded by his adamant duty, which could be an obstacle in itself. 

Was he giving in just to comfort or did he truly care for Noct? 

Currently, he couldn’t tell, but he wasn’t always the best at reading people and even now his scope was shit, he didn’t have the capacity right now, to try and figure out Ignis’ angle. His mind was a heaping hot mess, he couldn’t and didn’t want to figure this out.

Noct didn’t have time for that! He just wanted to feel good – even if it was instant gratification and would later bite him in the ass, he need this. Some sort of control and pleasure. Screw it! He didn’t care, he would get those two things!

He broke the steamy kiss and his hands were hungrily, making trails up that chest and going into hair, he took hold and pulled. A moan came from the bespectacled man. “Forget what I said.”

“Forget what?” Ignis asked as he was trying to gather himself, as he had been swept up in Noctis’ pace again with little resistance, the other was rather good at pouncing him. 

“It’s now a sex thing,” he said as he moved from Ignis’ lap and pushing him back, trying to get him to lay down. “I want to fuck you.” 

Single handedly, Noct saw the captivated look shatter from Ignis’ face, the sweet gentle moment ruined.

Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologies for this! o(´д｀o)  
> I really love angst, it's like my jam, besides smut.  
> So next chapter... Guess we'll see what develops, I'm gonna run now.  
> ε=ε=ε=┌(๑ʘ∀ʘ)┘
> 
> A/N: Eossicano = Americano 
> 
> ♬°⋆ɱUꑄյ͛ʗ⋆°♬  
> Bottom Line (Flako Remix) by Electric Wire Hustle  
> *Had to guess at the lyrics as they're not on the interwebs*
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	5. Entry-exit of the Marshal (Day 04)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis' POV & third person POV

Ignis had let me do it.

It was hard on him, it was obviously rough for him as he wasn’t used to this, he had only bottom three times previously for me since we had started this –, this fucked up – whatever we are –. Relationship? Whatever, doesn’t matter, labels are stupid, just like titles.

I didn’t take the same care as I had the times before, this was rushed and hasty, I hadn’t fully opened him up before plunging in and he grunted at the intrusion. I tried to apologies by touching his hair and kissing him, showing I was sorry through actions. I also told him to let me know if it was too much, but I knew he wouldn’t say anything.

Ignis always silently endured everything, it was untoward to complain or something stupid like that. Simply unbecoming.

His mentality not mine. 

I began to move and he breathed, it was deep sounding and mingled with a gasp, fuck it was sexy even though it was him adjusting to me, he wasn’t fully hard, only partially. He braced the backseat’s headrest and leaning partially on the door, one of his legs was propped on the seat and the other down, foot touching the floorboard. His other arm was out, stretching and resting on the front passenger seat, he wore his button up still, it was open exposing him and he wore his socks with the garters, he loved to wear them, it was oddly hot.

I still wore my shirt, realizing that I should have taken it off as the Regalia was quickly turning warm on the inside, fuck it. Whatever. I had paused, barely starting a pace or truly thrusting, his panting was the only sound in the car and I brushed his cheek briefly. “You okay?”

Was that my voice? It was so different sounding, he shuddered and gasped.

Slowly, he gave a single nod. “I’m – fine,” he murmured gently as if trying to hide the strain. “You can continue, Noct,” he left his lips parted, licking them absently.

Damn, his mouth! 

I lean into his face, kissing him, feeling excitement spike and I start up again, pulling almost out and rocking forward and he grunts into the kiss, but he doesn’t get distracted and concentrates on kissing me back. Our mouths dislodge a little from the thrusting, it sounds slick and super wet where we’re joined, we used or I should say, I used almost a whole potion for this, there’s rivers of it running on my thighs as he’s somewhat in my lap. I have hold of his hips and ass, I rock and guide him. He’s moving with me and I’m grateful as Ignis is heavier than he looks.

He maybe all legs and lean, but he was a solid man.

His hands found my face, cupping me, bringing those long legs around and wrapping them about my middle, a sound bubbles out of him, something akin to a moan and my blood boils, my grip tightening and I plow in harder and faster. Ignis breaks the kiss with a gasp, head tipping back with squeezed shut eyes.

Was Ignis feeling it now or did I find it? His prostate? Shit, he looks good, so damn hot!

“Ignis,” I murmured his name as I nip his jaw, one of his hands stays fixed in my hair and the other is hooked into my shoulder for leverage, his thighs are clenched at my sides. I’m starting to pant now and I nuzzle him. “Am I hitting it? Does it feel good?”

His usually intense green eyes are soft and unfocused for once, glasses skewed on his face. He pants and gives nods of his head. “Yes!” His voice is still quiet, but louder than the previous responses. He gives a hushed groan, biting his lip as his eyes shut and his head tips back again.

I grin, good to know. 

My hands move from his hips and dip inside his open dress shirt as I cup his back and grip, taking hold as I could feel the beginnings of sweat on his tanned skin. I draw him down and into my lap, he gives a hiss and bares his neck while an uninhibited moan accidentally spills out of him. 

“Nhhn Noctis!” Ignis shudders in my hold and I groan, my lips finding his neck, ghosting over his skin and biting, he gasps and holds me closer. He’s got me around the neck and head, his hips are moving fluidly with mine and I groan as I press my face into his neck. We’re moving together, no stutters or awkwardness, just smooth and fluid rhythm.

“Iggy,” I breathe softly as I hug him closer, pressing flushed. His cock is digging into my clothed stomach. I pull out of his arms and let him go, I rip my shirt over my head and toss it somewhere in the Regalia. Then I swiftly mold myself to him again and he resumes embracing me as well. We look at each other, both panting and breathing in each other’s air as we move perfectly with one another. His face pinches in pleasure and mine twists, I lean in, kissing him while we moan heatedly. Tongues touching, the kiss is pure leisure and slow, amazing.

Our mouths, caress and overlap as we taste one another, tongues slipping along as we explore. Taking small breaths when we could, but not breaking contact, our kiss is wet and messy, sounds just as lewd as the squelching of my dick driving into Iggy’s firm ass. The rhythm changes and the skin on skin slapping fills the car, our grunts, groans, and sounds punctuating the fleshy claps of each thrusts. 

My hand snakes up and I pull his fluffy brown hair, I yank and his head dips back as he moans, his adam’s apple protrudes from the angle. I lean in tracing it with my tongue before finding a spot on his neck. Suckling and biting, he makes a startled sound that bleeds into a wanton moan. “Uhhn Noct,” he sounds utterly debunked and it’s such a fucking turn on. I continued to suck, my tongue trashing against the skin and I bite over and over, his breathing picks up and he sings quietly for me, he sounds so good.

Ignis’ dripping dick is stabbing hard into my upper stomach and he’s making such a mess, I’ll be so dirty after this and so will he. I pull my mouth off with a pop and already see the forming hickey on his neck, he’ll be salty about it when he discovers it, but it’ll be worth it. 

I knew, Ignis needed more to be able to come. He couldn’t simply come from his ass like I could, he needed extra – encouragement. My hand gave one final tug to his hair as Iggy loved his hair being pulled, he would never confess it, but I knew. My hand leaves his hair, trailing down, snaking across the plains of his skin and crossing from backside to front to land at the junction between his legs. I take hold, funneling him and giving him firm slow strokes, he gives a sucking hiss. “Tsshk,” an endearing sound even if it’s being punched out of him.

I stroke and keep moving, thrusting as he’s pleasure from both front and back. “Ignis,” I husk softly as I rest my head under his. “You feel so good,” I close my eyes and nibble my lips. “Gonna cum,” I warn and he hugs me closer.

“I am – ahn the same – Noct,” he breaths brokenly. 

My head moves, chin resting on his chest as we look at each other, though the angle is difficult for our necks. “Will you cum for me? Need you to cum, want you to finish first.” 

“Keep touching my cock,” Ignis instructed softly and I groan deeply, my fist speeding up to comply and he hisses as he leans back into the door, his hips begin to roll once more as he compliments my dick, riding me, meeting my thrusts and fucking my hand. “Ahn Noct, ohnn Highness,” he keens next he’s groaning, so tight, choking my length as I feel like I’ll be pushed out if he keeps clamping like that. 

“Uhn too much Igs,” I warn as I’m warping to an orgasm faster than I wanted to. His ass is crazy tight and I whine as I press my face into his chest and I feel the pace, rhythm go out the window. What I do next makes me feel slightly ashamed, I fuck into him uncontrollably as I can’t manage my thrust any longer, my hips are on autopilot. I begin to moan, loudly and drawn out, there’s curses mixed in and the squishy meeting of our bodies grows, slaps echoing.

I grunt and moan, I’m coming! Pressing closer, burying my face as deep into that chest as I can, teeth gritting as I lose it. I pull out and take hold of my cock as I still pump Ignis, myself, and I come messily on his skin, my release paints his skin in off patterns. I stroke till I’m sensitive and let go, Ignis hasn’t finished yet, but he’s close. I try not to collapse or stop my hand jerking his dick.

I work him and he is arching more, hips rolling and then he stills as he moans, his cry sounds elegant and sensual unlike mine, even when having an orgasm, he’s sexy and graceful, it was like watching an adult video being made live. Ignis was always beautiful in everything he did, so beautiful. Without hesitation, I lean in and devour his lips, even breathless he gives in and kisses me back with fervor and I match it. The kiss is so good and wet, perfect –.  
\--

They panted brokenly in the car, as that was the only sounds between them. Noctis stared at his chamberlain, watching him as he was collecting himself, piece by piece as he was unraveled only a moment ago, but he was building himself back up before Noct’s very eyes.

Composure came quick and his eyes opened, the intensity in those green-hazel eyes met blue sapphire, the younger man felt his cheeks burn and he looked away shyly even though they were exposed indecently to one another. 

Ignis reached out and pulling Noctis close as he captured those lips and his Prince melted against him, arms wrapping around as they quickly lost themselves, feeling each other and tasting frenzied lips. It soothed the Prince and eased his anxious heart. 

It would all be fine.

Noct felt everything would be okay. 

Ignis would make everything alright.  
\--

The group had woken early due to Ignis getting them up, breakfast made as he had gone to the local farm truck that sold goods in the small hunter outpost, he had stocked up on a variety of fresh produce and other foods, all for a low price. He had breakfast complete as their alarms were going off. He came down to the Regalia to wake Noct, Ignis and his ward had camped out in the car, wrapped in each other’s arms. Falling asleep in tangles, clinging to one another.

The Scientia heir knew he shouldn’t have given in and indulged, but he was weak to his Pr – King. He had been doing so well, denying the both of them, but everything had gone to hell. May seventeenth, would always be a funereal day for them, forever etched in darkness. 

He pushed his thoughts aside as Prompto and Gladio were making their plates as the last line of Lucis came stumbling out the car with a yawn, eyes not fully opened. “Breakfast is made, we need to eat and be ready, set out to meet the Marshal and get some details of what’s happened.” Ignis said as he closed the car door behind his charge.

Noct yawned, nodding as he began to head up towards the campsite. “Will do,” he combed his fingers through his wild hair as he was waking faster than normal. “Are you feeling okay, Specs?”

Ignis gave a simple dip of his head. “Indeed.”

Noct nodded back, glad the potion they used last night had done its job, kept Ignis from being sore and limping about. Rerouting his mind, he knew he needed to know the state of things from Cor. 

The Marshal had answers for them.  
\--

Approaching the tomb, they had fought patches of wildlife and the hike wasn’t far or too strenuous, but they were still heavy, sluggish as minds were preoccupied with mourning over what had transpired. For now, their King was quiet, not saying much as they pushed on, coming up the slight incline of the path, the tomb stood out, nestled between stone and rock. It looked out of place, as if someone was constructing a structure of some sort and halted production, leaving it unfinished.

“We’re here,” Ignis said as he could already feel sweat prickling his forehead, the day would be a warm one. So, different from yesterday’s rains.

“A tomb fit for royalty.” Prompto said trying to lighten the mood, but the mark was missed. 

“Let’s go in and find the Marshal,” Gladio gave Noct a pat on the shoulder, making him take strides forward. 

The man they had been searching for back was to them and he turned slowly, stone blue eyes sharp and fixed on Noct as they came up the steps and were on the dais. “Marshal,” Ignis greeted. The man gave a nod of salutation. 

“At last, your Highness.” Cor says authoritatively, he strides close as he shrinks the distance between himself and the group. He waves for them to follow 

“Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?” The new King asks, he’s letting his mood show, eyes troubled, clouded with grief as he wants answers from the Crownsguard Marshal.

“The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls.” Cor holds his hand above the grave as he explains to the foursome, though it’s mainly directed at his Majesty. “One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears’ power is your birthright and duty as king.” His muted blue eyes settle as Noctis breaks eye contact.

“My duty as king of what?” The anger seething under the surface, his voice is calm. The Shield and advisor stare at the back of Noct’s head, wondering if the pity-party would continue, they needed to focus and come up with a plan for the future. The attitude from their King was pointless, they understood that their new liege had lost so much, but the audacity of him was unnecessary.

Not even really registering the attitude, Cor continued. “Now is not the time to question your calling.” Noct scoffs. “A king is sworn to protect his people.”

Noct lets out a breath. “And yet he chose to protect only one prince.” Noct gazes down and to the side, looking like a wounded creature before all of them. “Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?”

Pacing the tomb, Cor approaches closer to the group, but his pale blue eyes remained fixed on the young Lucis heir. “How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you.”

“ **Entrusted** it to me? Then why didn’t **he** tell **me** that?” He’s growling once more, emotions welling up anger and sadness at an apex. “Why did he stand there smiling as I left?!” He slams his hand down on the statue of his forbearer “Why –,” his voice cracking with distraught as his emotions flood him. Noctis’ lip tightens and his head hangs as he braces the stone and brass. “Why did he lie to me?” His voice is gentle and melancholic. 

All Noct’s friends hang their heads, the losses still fresh and bared before them. Its silent for a stretch of seconds, as they didn’t know what to say, it was difficult on all of them.

“That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father.” Cor says, delivery gentler than before and Noct sucks in a breath as he cries silently, but a whimper escapes him even as he tried to keep it contained. “He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people.”

“Guess he left me no choice,” Noct says resigned, he lets out a small breath. His eyes having the bloom of red around the lid, his eyes looked deeper blue and shining with unshed tears.

Holding out his hand, the sword in the statue atop the tomb glows and materialized through the stone, shining in holy light, bright and blinding as Noct begins calling forth the power of his ancestors. Crystal particles floating about as the sound of shattering glass echoes about the stone walls, bouncing and replaying as the blade floats up, looking like kaleidoscope of colored crystals clustered together, iridescent and beautiful as it ascends above all of them. Noct’s companions watch in wonder. The weapon reaches its peak, then sores down, colliding into Noct’s body and rays of light burst out of him as if he was a white-hot sun. The beams turn to crystal particles, like bubbles floating about as a singular ethereal sword spins about his Majesty. 

Fascination eclipses Noctis’ face as he looks at the glow coming from his chest, his heart as he cups the area looking at the light coming from him. It’s oh so bright and warm. 

“The power of kings goes with you. Your Majesty.” Cor gives a half smile, showing he was proud of the up and coming King.

The Immortal goes over with the group about how there are more tombs like the one they’re at, thirteen total that are known of and the one near is at Keycatrich Trench which wasn’t far. The crypt is located a quarter mile from their location, in the mines.

After speaking on this, the five-man group began hiking out towards their destination, effortlessly getting beyond the rocky terrain with the path clearing to an open abandonment. Maybe it used to be a town, but now it’s a shell of buildings, mounds of dirt, rocks and sand, it looked like an old scar of a long-ago war. The five notice the fresh batches of Imperials, randomly grouped and combing the land.

Should they clear them out or just avoid a fight? 

They discuss, Noctis opened to listen as he didn’t want to be taken down and out before he truly got started. This was the first steps to making a difference in the injustice that his family and kingdom had been served. So, they would sneak, stealthily take out any Magitek Troopers that strayed too far from the larger groups. 

After several small fights, they came to the pathway that led directly to the excavation site.

The group stood before the mouth of the mine, entering and looking about the man-made cave, attaching their lights to their clothes so they could see. “Lights on fellas,” Prompto said as he gave a smile, though the area lead to a deep darkness. Cor stood at the entrance looking at the four younger men, he begins to fish in his pocket before pulling a key out and looking at it with an appraising eye.

“Here’s where we go our separate ways,” tossing it towards Noct as he catches it smoothly before tucking it into his pocket. “Take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out, and lay claim to the power they hold. You’ll need it.” Cor is still, unmoving.

“And what will you do?” Noct asks.

“Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they’re up to. But you should focus on your own task.” The Immortal turns, slowly walking out the mine leaving them to find the crypt, his job as escort complete. 

“I will. You take care,” Noct whispers at Cor’s backside as the man walks away.

Noctis calls for his friends to follow as he begins to head towards the tapered opening leading deeper into the tunnel system, they walked the tunnels leading down as they walked cautiously. A hand reached out touching Noct’s shoulder as Ignis guided him back, not letting his charge lead. Gladio maneuvered before the two, needing to be up front so he could block anything from coming at Noct from the front.

Prompto pressed close to his bestie as anything outside of their cluster was drowned in darkness. “This place has seen better days, right?” The blonde placed both hands on the Lucis heir’s shoulders as he kept close.

“I guess you could say that,” he walks as he looks at that freckled face as Ignis stays close to both. 

“Why the flippin’ heck would your ancestors put a tomb below the earth?”

“You said it yourself,” Ignis remarks as he walks almost casually, but he’s alert even if he doesn’t appear to be. When the freckled blonde looks to him, he aims a small smile in his direction. “Its a tomb, where else would you put the dead? None other than a burial site. We are essentially in such a place.”

“Really?!”

“Ignis!” Noct says with a slight eyeroll as now wasn’t the time to get Prompto wound up. A soft chittering was heard and the three looked to Gladio, figuring that the Shield was trying to hold back his laughter.

“Shh!” The bodyguard held his arms up, stopping the advancement of the party. “Did you he –,” he didn’t finish as Prompto lets out a sound. 

“Oooh! Lookie here,” he points at the cord. “If that’s a power cord then there’s gotta be a plug. And if there’s a plug then electricity.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the King places his hands on his hips, brows curved against his crystal blue eyes.

The advisor leans down inspecting and lets out an astonished sound. “Well I’ll be,” the sandy brunette says.

“Well, if that’s the case. Maybe there’s a power source,” Gladio shrugs, but refocusing as his amber eyes look towards the dark. He could’ve sworn he had heard something. 

“Well whatever c’mon,” the chocobo waves as he gives a chuckle and begins to follow the path of the extension cord as they go deeper in the cave, it begins to open further up from just being a narrow passageway. It reveals doors, rooms and some human furnishings such as shelving and storage. “This seems – like a shelter, that’s can’t be right?”

“Well I would not be surprised,” the advisor muses.

“What do you mean?” Noct asks as they continue to move.

“This place, was probably a shelter during the war. People trying to escape the ravages of it, finding solace and tunneling down, even if this was a burial site.” Ignis explained.

“Wha –?! Really?! You don’t think anybody remained, do you? I mean they all left once things settled, right?” Prompto asked, slowing his pace.

“We cannot be certain,” Ignis supplied with a sigh before they came down a rocked corridor, but giving pause seeing signs of a cave-in, blocking off a route. “There could be, we best be careful, as we wouldn’t want the same fate.” 

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed as they came into a room. In the corner behind wire fencing was the generator they were searching for.

“Here let me,” Prompto went clamoring over and studied the contraption for a moment, bobbing up and down, side-to-side before he began to flip switches and press buttons. Then giving it a jump with a few cranks of a wheel, when the engine kicked over and it backfired, it came to rattling life. “Oh yes!” The lights flickered and the shadows were battled back and they could see all around. “Woo so much better!”

“Good job Prom,” Noct said as he gave him a pat on the back. “Now let’s find my ancestor’s weapon and added to my arsenal.” 

“It should be easy to find with a light source now,” Gladio still lead up front as the group explored taking the twisting and turning tunnels deeper in the cave-like structure. The lights flickered as they continued, meeting dead ends or coming down the same hallway/tunnelway passing the same upturned bucket for the third time. 

This wasn’t their finest moment, but whatever. They pressed on, trading idle chat and comments with one another trying keep things calm. It wasn’t everyday they were exploring caverns where it leading to a long dead king’s tomb. So, they went and began to make progress, taking a new route, one that looked unfamiliar –.

“It seems like we are on track – finally,” Noct huffs sarcastically as Gladiolus shoots him a look, thick brow arching as he’s daring his King to comment further.

“You wanna lead smart ass?”

“I’d probably do better than you _navigator_ ,” he smirks knowingly as the Shield rounds on him, a growl on his lips and teeth bared.

“Alright tiny dic –,” the insult is lost as the power snaps off, the low hum of power dies instantly and they’re once again bathed in darkness.

Prompto whimpers and yelps as something brushed his legs and he’s fumbling to get his light on. “Lights, lights!” 

“What the shit?” Noct bemoans, as he glances about in the dark. He can feel Ignis to his side, the advisor’s arm outstretched, blocking and keeping him within reach. 

Beads of red glow before them and teeter in the darkness. The sounds of chittering and teeth cracking, grinding seems to surround them as they pressed back to back, the four of them jumbled close. One by one their lights came on, whitish faces with sharp teeth gleam in the pale halogen lights, nasty intent on their snarling faces as they snapped their teeth at the Lucian party. Clawed hands flexed and ready to scratch and tear flesh, evil chitters leaving their diminutive forms.

“Oh damn, what are they – evil lawn gnomes?!” The blonde’s voice raises in alarm, the high pitch piercing Ignis’ ears.

“They’re daemons, goblins by the look of it.” He calls his daggers as he can hear the jingling of the others summoning their weapons. He lets out an exasperated sigh. 

It would be bad to throw daggers in the dark –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this took forever, due to the fact I've been promoted at my day job...  
> Because of the promotion, it has eaten up my fic time. (Yes, I'm that asshole who writes fics at work)  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the smut! Though I felt it was short, but meh! へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ  
> Let me know what you awesome folks think and thanks!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> More to come!  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
